Song for you
by ISungyi
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya ingin bertanggung jawab, mereka hanya akan menjalani sebuah pernikahan, tinggal bersama, berkomitmen untuk menikah, berperan sebagai suami istri dan juga orang tua. bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah perjanjian? / CHAPTER 8 IS UP / KYUMIN-JUNGMIN /GS /DONT LIKE DONT READ /KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN/
1. Chapter 1

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

_~Song For You~_

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Eric (Shinhwa)**

**Sung Min-ah**

_ (Khusus untuk Sung Min-ah, dia karakter OOC kalau kalian ingin membayangkan sosok Sung Min-ah, dia adalah lawan main Siwon di drama The Lord of dramas, aku suka sama karakternya entah kenapa ketika menulisFF ini wajah dia yang muncul ^^)_

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated :**

** T to M**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musik berdentam cukup keras memekakan telinga. Gemerlap lampu_ club_ malam membuat suasana semakin meriah. Puluhan pasangan muda-mudi telah ikut terlarut di dalamnya, bergoyang seirama sambil berpelukan mesra. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap jengah lautan manusia yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dengan dunia malam, pemuda itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan. Membaca buku tentang ilmu kesehatan yang sangat disukainya. Namun malam ini, Kyuhyun sengaja meninggalkan rutinitasnya. Memasuki dunia malam yang kata banyak orang menjanjikan banyak kesenangan. Hanya malam ini, malam di mana tepat 7 tahun lalu Kyuhyun merasakan sakitnya dicampakan. Bukan untuk mengenang, hanya bertekat untuk melupakan. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu, semuanya akan berakhir sama dengan malam di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kenangan itu akan terus datang dan menggerogoti hatinya yang telah terluka.

_Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya_. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris kemudian kembali meneguk _brendy_nya rakus. Membiarkan tenggorokannya terasa panas oleh minuman keras tersebut. Kyuhyun tahu, kesadarannya mulai berkurang dan sepertinya memang itulah tujuan sebenarnya.

"_Ya! Gwaenchana?"_ Kyuhyun mendongak kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, berusaha menyampaikan _signal_ bahwa dia baik-baik saja, meskipun pada kenyataannya, _namja_ itu hampir 50% kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Pemuda di depannya bergumam pelan kemudian memilih untuk ikut duduk di dekat Kyuhyun, "Ayolah Kyu, 7 tahun bukankah sudah cukup bagimu untuk melupakannya? Kau bukan lagi anak SMA yang harus mengemis cinta pada seorang wanita. Kau seorang dokter muda, calon pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Haruskah kau terlihat lemah hanya karena seorang wanita?" Donghae mendengus gusar, berusaha membuka mata sahabatnya. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pria berparas jelek tanpa mesa depan, justru sebaliknya. Kyuhyun pria tampan berperawakan jangkung dengan tubuh atletis dan mata berkilat tegas. Kyuhyun putera dari seorang pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea. Prestasinya juga cukup membanggakan. Usianya baru menginjak 25 tahun, tetapi karirnya sebagai seorang dokter benar-benar sangat cemerlang. Tanpa perlu bersusah-susah, Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan semua wanita cantik di Korea kalau dia mau.

Tetapi lihat apa yang terjadi, pria paling diminati di seluruh negeri itu hanya sibuk menghabiskan malamnya seorang diri. Menolak menjalin hubungan dengan semua wanita yang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Bagi Kyuhyun cintanya hanya untuk satu orang dan itu tidak akan berubah, meskipun orang itu telah jauh meninggalkannya. Mencampakannya demi sebuah karir keartisannya.

"Aku sangat mecintainya" Kyuhyun mulai bergumam tak jelas. Donghae hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya kesal sembari meneguk minumannya, menemani sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi mulai mengoceh panjang lebar tentang Sung Min-ah, mantan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar gelas kosongnya, pikirannya kembali melayang pada perstiwa 7 tahun silam. Kyuhyun muda yang saat itu telah memasuki tingkat akhir di sekolahnya. Begitu bersemangat ketika kakak tingkatnya memintanya untuk berkencan di tengah malam bersalju. Pemuda berambut ikal itu telah menyiapkan semuanya, sebuah cincin emas sebagai pengingkat antara dia dan Sung Min-ah, mungkin terlalu berlebihan untuk pemuda seusianya, tapi Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Kyuhyun datang dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah. Kepulan asap putih terlihat jelas dari mulutnya, pemuda tampan itu kedinginan namun sekuat tenaga berusaha dilawannya.

"Kau basah." Min-ah berucap pelan, memamerkan gaung suaranya yang begitu lembut bagaikan lonceng gereja. Min-ah menarik tangan kanannya, mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang hampir penuh dengan butiran salju. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya, merasa hampir meledak karena bahagia. Min-ah adalah gadis paling cantik di sekolahnya, dia berbakat dan sangat sempurna. Kyuhyun adalah satu dari beberapa pria beruntung di sekolahnya yang bisa dekat dengannya. Kedekatan ibunyalah yang membuat mereka saling mengenal. Min-ah memperlakukan Kyuhyun begitu special, membuat jiwa muda Kyuhyun bergelora karena cinta. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa Min-ah juga menyukainya, terlihat jelas dalam kilatan matanya, meski gadis cantik itu berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. _Siapa yang peduli pada usia jika kau sedang jatuh cinta?_

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kedua mata itu saling menatap kemudian tersenyum bersamaan. Bahkan pikiran mereka juga sama. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "_Noona_ bicaralah dulu." Ucapnya mempersilahkan. Min-ah tersenyum tulus kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal" Min-ah membuka suaranya, "Dan sepertinya impianku itu akan segera terwujud."

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, memandang takjub pada makhluk sempurna yang ada di depannya. "_Jeongmalya? Wah.. Chukkae noona."_ Ujarnya tulus sembari menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Min-ah tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Kyuhyun semakin dalam, "Karena itu, mulai sekarang kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku akan sibuk dengan dunia baruku, tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk terus bermain-main denganmu. Aku mengatakan ini kepadamu karena aku ingin kita berpisah secara baik-baik, bagaimanapun juga aku sangat menyukaimu."

Senyuman itu perlahan menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun. _Bermain-main?_ _Apakah Min-ah hanya menganggapnya main-main selama ini? _Sung Min-ah dapat melihat dengan jelas rahang Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras, pemuda itu marah, dia dapat merasakan itu dari tatapannya. Dengan lembut, Min-ah meraih telapak tangan Kyuhyun, mengusapnya pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Mianhaeyo, Kyuhyun-ah."_ Ucapnya lembut namun entah kenapa terdengar seperti tamparan keras di telinga Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut ikal itu terdiam, cincin yang berada di balik saku jaketnya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat dan panas. _inikah rasanya dicampakan?_

"Aku akan menunggumu." Suara itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Min-ah menatap kedua _obsidian_ Kyuhyun yang berkilat penuh keyakinan, "Aku akan menunggu _noona._ Kumohon jangan pernah melepaskan aku. Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu itu."

Min-ah terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan terluka milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan segenap kekuatannya, "_mianhaeyo_ Kyu. Aku harus pergi. Jangan pernah menghubungiku karena itu akan semakin menyiksamu."

"_Noona!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak keras memecah keheningan malam. Salju turun semakin deras seolah berusaha menghapus jejak Min-ah yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, pemuda _stoic_ itu selalu terlihat kuat selama hidupnya. Namun malam ini, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya, menunjukkan betapa sakitnya luka yang tergores dalam hatinya. Orang bilang luka akan sembuh dengan berjalannya waktu, namun setelah 7 tahun, luka dalam hati Cho Kyuhyun masih tetap menganga dan basah, seolah tidak pernah menunjukkan ciri-ciri kesembuhan.

Musik mulai mengalun lambat hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghilang, Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya yang panjang._ Namja_ tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah _stage_ yang mulai terbuka tirainya. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan. Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil nampak duduk manis dengan gitar _pink_nya. Gadis itu menyilangkan kakinya ke depan, berusaha menahan gitar akustiknya dengan kaki mulusnya. Denting gitar mulai mengalun, penonton mulai diam menyesapi lembutnya petikan indah dari jemari lembut tersebut.

_cheoum __nukin __gudae __noonbichun_

_honjamane __ohaeyeotdeongayo_

_haemalgun __misoro __narul_

_baboro __mandureotso_

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap intens pemilik suara lembut yang berada di atas _stage._ Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, lagu itu mengingatkannya atas kenangan indah bersama Min-ah. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, _kenapa bahkan di saat seperti ini, aku selalu teringat padamu? _Suara itu kembali mengalun lembut, Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya namun irama denting gitar itu seperti sengaja mempermainkannya._ Hentikan, aku mohon hentikan._

_eojenun __ddeonan __gudaerul  
itji __mottanun __naega __miwotjyo  
hajiman __ije __kaedarayo  
gudaemane __nayeotssumul_

_dasi __doraon __gudaewihae  
nae __modun __geot __durilteyo  
oori __idaero __yeongwonhi  
heeojiji __anuri_

_na __ojig __gudaemanul  
saranghagi __ddaemoone. . ._

Penyanyi itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, menatap bahagia setiap penonton yang menikmati penampilannya. Kyuhyun meneguk _brendy_nya kasar kemudian melangkah keluar mengabaikan sorak sorai penonton yang terpukau oleh penampilannya.

_"Haiishhhh,, Lee Sungmin_ benar-benar luar biasa. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Bagiamana menurutmu Kyu?" Donghae sedikit tersentak, ketika mendapati sahabatnya sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Wajah kekanakannya tampak kebingungan mencari sahabatnya. Donghae mengusap rambutnya kasar kemudian segera bangkit untuk mencari sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun juga Cho Kyuhyun sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu di saat dia mabuk?

"_Haishhh,,_ merepotkanku saja" umpatnya kesal kemudian meninggalkan _bar _untuk mencari Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Suara riuh penonton masih terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga. Sungmin masih berdiri di atas panggung dengan gitar _pink_nya, menatap tiap pasang mata yang menatap kagum ke arahnya. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya, memperlihatkan barisan bibir merekah merah yang semakin indah di wajah cantiknya. Tubuh mungil itu mulai membungkukkan badannya, memberikan salam terakhir sebelum menghilang di balik tirai merah.

"_Kamsahamnida"_ ujarnya lembut bagai denting lonceng yang memabukkan. Gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke belakang panggung. Siap meninggalkan teriakkan penonton yang masih ingin melihat pesonanya.

Lee Sungmin, seorang gadis berusia 25 tahun. Memiliki talenta yang luar biasa di bidang tarik suara. Sungmin merupakan mantan mahasiswi jurusan _music pop modern_ di Seoul University. Sayangnya gadis cantik itu tidak sempat melanjutkan kuliahnya. Keadaan keluarganya yang cukup pas-pasa'an jika tidak boleh dikatakan miskin membuat Sungmin harus mengubur impiannya untuk tetap kuliah, namun gadis penuh semangat itu masih memiliki satu mimpi yang selalu dipegangnya. Sungmin ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, itulah yang membuatnya rela keluar malam di bar-bar untuk melebarkan sayapnya.

"Menejeeeer!" Sungmin berteriak kekanakan. Menghamburkan pelukannya pada sesosok _namja_ jangkung yang memang tengah menunggunya. Pemuda tampan itu memiliki garis rahang yang tegas. Iris gelapnya berkilat bening ketika menangkap sosok Sungmin telah berada di dalam pelukannya. Jungmo membenarkan posisi berdirinya, membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan begitu posesif dan hangat.

"Kau seperti senang sekali." Jungmo membuka suaranya, membuat Sungmin perlahan mulai membuka pelukannya.

"Apa produser dari perusahaan musik melihatnya? Demi Tuhan aku gugup sekali Jungmo-_ya."_ Cicitnya bersemangat. Jungmo hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabat masa kecilnya. Jungmo adalah satu-satunya sahabat Sungmin yang paling setia. Ketika keluarga Sungmin mengalami kejatuhan, Jungmo lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya untuk memberi semangat. Jungmo seperti sosok malaikat pelindung bagi seorang Lee Sungmin dan _yeoja_ itu sangat menghargainya. Namun bukan penghargaan seperti itu yang sebenarnya diharapkan Jungmo. Pemuda itu selalu berharap Sungmin bisa melihatnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat, sebagai kekasih misalnya.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ aku tidak ingin merusak suasana. Tapi aku harap kau ingat bahwa hari ini adalah batas akhirmu." Jungmo menatap Sungmin penuh minat, membuat gadis itu seketika memundurkan langkahnya.

"Eh,, itu,, Er,, _mian." _Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, tanpa bicara pun Jungmo tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantik Sungminnya.

"Kau lupa?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan tak berani mendongak. Jungmo mengangkat kedua tangannya kesal, _selalu seperti ini._ Sungmin akan selalu menghindar ketika Jungmo mulai membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu senang menggantungkan hubungan mereka. Jelas-jelas Jungmo sangat menyukainya, selalu menjaganya dan setia padanya. Tapi nampaknya semua itu belum cukup bagi Sungmin untuk meyakininya.

"_Mianhae _Jungmo-_ya,_ _hajiman,,_ aku er… aku benar-benar~"

"Sudahlah!" Jungmo memotong ucapan Sungmin ketus, _terlalu banyak alasan_, pikirnya. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja, seseorang telah menunggu kita di luar." Jungmo berucap dingin. Melangkah mendahului Sungmin dengan raut mukanya yang menggeram marah. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi dia mengecewakan malaikat pelindungnya. Gadis cantik itu memukul pelan kepalanya, melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai suara keras Jungmo kembali menyadarkannya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku menemui produser itu ataukah hanya berdiri di sana sambil memukul kepalamu yang cantik itu sampai gegar otak?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kemudian melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki lebar Jungmo. Menemui seseorang yang menjanjikan ketenaran pada seorang Lee Sungmin. Gadis itu berdiri canggung menatap sosok tampan yang menatapnya intens, meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menilai. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa risih dengan tatapan penuh minat yang dilemparkan kepadanya. _Dia mau menjual suaranya, bukan tubuhnya._

_ "_Kenalkan _hyung,_ dia Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti sudah melihat penampilannya, dan aku tidak bohong soal suaranya yang luar biasa." Jungmo memeluk pundak Sungmin agar merapat kepadanya, pemuda yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu masih betah menatap Sungmin, sampai-sampai Jungmo harus memanggilnya berulang-ulang untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh,, ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Dia luar biasa. Kau benar Jungmo-_ya_. Dia sempurna."

Sungmin merasakan pipinya merona. Gadis itu mungkin telah biasa mendapatkan ucapan decak kagum dari penonton yang melihatnya, namun kali ini tentu saja berbeda, karena Sungmin dipuji oleh seorang produser musik yang akan menjadikannya bintang. _Siapa yang tidak berbangga jika menjadi dirinya?_

"Sungmin-_ah,_ dia adalah Eric _hyung._ Dia akan membantumu setelah ini, kau harus baik kepadanya."

Sungmin menunduk pelan memberi hormat. Kemudian menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan tulus penuh rasa terima kasih. Jungmo hanya tersenyum sekilas membalas tatapan Sungmin. dia masih marah,_ tentu saja iya._

"_Keundae hyung,_ kapan kita bisa memulai debut untuk Sungmin?" Eric berdehem pelan kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, matanya masih sesekali melirik Sungmin. Jelas sekali bahwa _namja_ itu tertarik pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kita harus segera mengaturnya, Jungmo-_ya._ Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menghubungi kalian secepatnya. _Keundae_ Sungmin-_ssi,_ kau hanya perlu percaya kepadaku." Eric mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat pipi bulat Sungmin seketika itu semakin memerah karena malu. Jungmo menggeram marah, merasa terbakar ketika Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu pada pemuda lain di depan matanya. Eric tertawa pelan, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, berpamitan pada Jungmo dan Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau marah?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran ketika melihat raut muka Jungmo yang berubah merah padam. _Yeoja_ cantik itu segera melihat ke sekelilingnya, mata rubahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat sebotol air mineral di atas meja di ruang gantinya. "Minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Sungmin menyerahkan botol minuman itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Jungmo menatap botol yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Minuman itu memang miliknya, tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Jungmo menelan salivanya berat. Minuman itu memang nampak seperti minuman biasa, hanya saja dia telah mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Bukan racun atau bahan-bahan yang bisa membuat orang terbunuh. Jungmo hanya memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalamnya. Wujud dari rasa frustasinya atas sikap Sungmin yang selalu plin-plan kepadanya. Demi Tuhan Jungmo tidak ingin melakukan cara hina itu, tapi Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya gila. Dia seolah dipaksa untuk melakukan jalan pintas itu. Keinginannya untuk memiliki Sungmin begitu besar di dalam hatinya.

"Itu bukan untukku. Aku membelikannya untukmu." Jungmo kembali bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama. Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap botol minuman yang berada tepat di depan wajah Jungmo.

"Baiklah kalau ini untukku. Aku akan meminumnya." Ucapnya tanpa curiga. Jungmo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungmin telah menghabiskan hampir separuh dari seluruh isi botol tersebut. Jungmo tersenyum canggung ketika Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang menggemaskan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang terselip di dalam relung hatinya, dia telah memperdaya gadis malang tersebut. Jungmo tidak pantas disebut malaikat, dia tahu itu. Tapi godaan untuk memiliki Sungmin terus saja mengusik birahinya dan naluri seorang Jungmo tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Ehm.." Jungmo berdehem pelan, "Kau tunggulah di luar. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini." Ucapnya parau merasakan sesuatu di antara selakangannya semakin megeras seolah ingin meledak. Sungmin hanya menurut dan berjalan mendahuli Jungmo, mengahabiskan minuman yang telah diberikan Jungmo kepadanya tanpa rasa curiga. Sungmin berdiri sambil menadah ke langit, menatap ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip seolah tengah mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya membayangkan wajah sang ibu yang pastinya akan merasa bahagia ketika mendengar putrinya bisa meraih cita-citanya. _Aku berhasil eomma. Aku akan segera menjadi penyanyi. Eomma jangan cemas aku akan berusaha 100 kali lebih giat._

**Bruuukkk**

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika seorang pemuda tiba-tiba jatuh di depannya. Sungmin segera berlari menghampirinya membalik tubuh jangkung yang terlihat tidak berdaya di atas trotoar.

"_Ya! Gwaenchana?"_ Sungmin berteriak panik. Menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus pemuda tampan yang kini berada di atas pahanya. Sungmin terkesiap ketika bulu mata panjang pemuda itu mulai bergerak-gerak hingga perlahan terbuka.

"A.. ir" ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar. Sungmin membulatkan kedua mata kelincinya, sama sekali tidak paham dengan ucapan pria itu. Sungmin menatap keadaan sekitarnya, berharap dia dapat menemukan tempat yang bisa memberinya pertolongan, namun nihil. Tidak ada apotek maupun klinik di sana. Sungmin hanya melihat beberapa bar dan motel yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Gadis cantik itu mendengus pasrah, Jungmo juga tidak kunjung keluar untuk membantunya. Maka dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sungmin berusaha memapah tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun seorang diri, menyeretnya dengan susah payah ke dalam salah satu motel yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sana.

**Bruukkk**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jatuh bersamaan. _Yeoja_ imut itu hampir menyerah karena kelelahan, seluruh barang-barang di dalam tasnya berhamburan keluar. Sungmin kembali mengangkat Kyuhyun, mengabaikan ponselnya yang secara tidak sengaja terjatuh di atas trotoar.

Sementara itu Jungmo telah keluar dari bar, raut mukanya berubah pucat ketika Sungmin tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Jungmo merasakan darahnya berdesir, kali ini bukan karena ledakan gairah seperti sebelumnya, melainkan lebih kepada rasa cemas ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang dari kedua matanya. Jungmo mengepalkan tangannya erat, bagaimana jika Sungmin bertemu dengan pria jahat? Gadis itu telah berada di dalam pengaruh obat perangsang dan Jungmo tahu benar bagaimana seseorang yang berada di dalam pengaruh obat tersebut bisa menjadi sangat tidak terkendali. Panas dan butuh dipuaskan. Jungmo menjambak rambutnya kasar,memaki dirinya sendiri yang bisa ceroboh dan membahayakan Sungmin. Pemuda itu segerah merogoh sakunya, mencari nomer Sungmin dan segera menghubunginya.

_Shiganui moogemankeum, Sarangeun deohaegago_

_Apeumi mugeoweodo, Geuraedo eonjengan nal_

_Saranghal geotman gata ~_

Jungmo melebarkan kedua matanya. Suara nada dering milik Sungmin begitu dekat dengannya. _Namja_ itu terus mencari sampai kedua lensa matanya menangkap benda kecil yang berkelap-kelip di atas trotoar. Jungmo mendekati benda tersebut. Seketika itu kemarahannya makin memuncak. Jungmo melemparkan ponselnya kasar, membiarkan benda tak berdosa itu pecah berkeping-keping di atas badan jalan. "Kim Jungmo kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kau berengsek. Aaaargghhhhh!" Jungmo berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Pikirannya kacau dan dia menjadi semakin gila, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sungmin-_ah, odisseo?"_ isaknya pelan nyaris tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"_Aigoo,,_ Kau benar-benar berat." Gerutu Sungmin setelah menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang yang telah dia sewa. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, merancau tak jelas di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sungmin menelan salivanya berat, entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Sungmin mencengkram tiang yang berada di sisi-sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Hawa panas tiba-tiba saja terasa memenuhi tubuhnya. Sungmin mulai bergerak tak nyaman. _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku terasa panas? astaga ada apa ini?_

Sungmin mencengkram tiang itu semakin erat, gadis itu tidak pernah merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, dia paham itu tapi yang tidak dia pahami adalah kenapa dia seperti ini. Dia benar-benar yakin bahwa tadi dia sangat sehat, setidaknya sebelum dia bertemu dengan pria misterius itu.

"Minh~" Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya, rasa penasaran semakin menggelayuti hatinya, ketika Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan namanya dengan suara yang cukup sensual di telinganya. Sungmin duduk di tepian ranjang Kyuhyun, rasa-rasanya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu, _bagaimana mungkin pria ini mengenalku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya._

Gelenyar panas itu semakin mendera di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, Sungmin kembali menggeliat. Yeoja itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menggigit bibir ranumnya yang merekah kemerahan. Sungmin benar-benar butuh pelampiasan sekarang, tubuhnya terasa seolah akan meledak jika dia tidak segera mendapatkan kebutuhannya.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari _hangover_nya. Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang menggeliat gelisah di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tersungging dari sudut bibirnya, "Min~ kau datang?" ucapnya parau sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin agar berbaring di bawahnya.

Sungmin terlalu tidak focus untuk bisa menolak tarikan lengan Kyuhyun atas tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun kini telah berada di atas tubuhnya. Sungmin mengerang keras ketika Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di antara perpotongan lehernya. Harusnya Sungmin menolak, tapi kecupan Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya benar-benar membuat rasa panas dan sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. meraupnya ganas seolah ini adalah pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya dia berciuman. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya, namun pikirannya benar-benar kosong dan memilih untuk pasrah di bawah klaim Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. _Apa yang terjadi denganku? Siapa pria ini? Jungmo-ya, tolong aku!_

**Te Be Ce / END**

**_RnR_**

**_Ps : Untuk lagu yang dimainkan Sungmin dalam FF ini, kalian pasti tahu ^^ "Because Of Love" lagu yang sering dibawain Sungmin ma Kyuhyun_**

**_Untuk nada dering ponselnya Sungmin "What if" part'nya Kyumin ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

**_~Song For You~_**

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Eric (Shinhwa)**

**Sung Min-ah**

_ (Khusus untuk Sung Min-ah, dia karakter OOC kalau kalian ingin membayangkan sosok Sung Min-ah, dia adalah lawan main Siwon di drama The Lord of dramas, aku suka sama karakternya entah kenapa ketika menulisFF ini wajah dia yang muncul ^^)_

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**Typos -_-"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ranjang berukuran sedang itu terus berdecit keras dan makin cepat. Menunjukkan kuatnya pergumulan yang terjadi di atasnya. Sungmin meremas kedua lengan Kyuhyun, mencengkramnya kuat ketika orgasme itu kembali menyerang dirinya. _Yeoja_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya, meraup udara sekuat-kuatnya seolah ia belum pernah menghirupnya. Kyuhyun melenguh pelan, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di leher Sungmin. Yeoja itu kembali mengerang, benda tumpul yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya kembali mengeras.

"Eunghhh… ooahh,, ahhh Minhhh~" Kyuhyun menggumam tak jelas. Pemuda jangkung itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari titik terdalam yang membungkus hangat bagian vitalnya. Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengerang. Rasa panas di tubuhnya perlahan mulai menghilang seirama dengan hentakan junior Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, rasa nikmat itu terus menguasainya, membawanya terbang sampai ke kahyangan. Sungmin belum pernah merasakan sentuhan panas dan menggairahkan seperti ini. Percintaan ini adalah yang pertama baginya, Sungmin seperti tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya, mimpi paling erotis yang pernah di alaminya.

"_Eungghh ahhhh ooohhhh"_ Sungmin kembali mendesah, pemuda itu semakin kuat merasuki tubuhnya. Logikanya telah hilang entah ke mana, Sungmin hanya tahu bahwa dia ingin dipuaskan, dan pria asing ini telah memberikan semuanya. Sungmin tidak mau berkonfrontasi dengan akal sehatnya atau sekedar mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa se-liar itu. Dia hanya ingin merasakan klimaksnya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Ahhhkkhhhh" Sungmin menjerit, rasa nikmat itu kembali menjalar hangat menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya, menimbulkan efek remasan kuat pada junior Kyuhyun yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendesah kuat. Cairan spermanya kembali keluar di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Seketika tubuh kekarnya limbung menimpa Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Sungmin, mengambil nafas sejenak setelah proses orgasmenya yang entah sudah yang keberapa. Kyuhyun mengecup kembali leher jenjang tersebut, menyusuri tiap inchi kulit mulus itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Sungmin kembali melenguh ketika benda lembut dan dingin itu melumat intens bahu mulusnya.

"Kau selalu indah di mataku Noona.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah kembali malam ini" Kyuhyun mulai merancau, suara isakan mulai terdengar di sela-sela ucapannya. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya perlahan, merasakan cairan hangat yang menetes di bahu polosnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu merasa begitu iba dengan pemuda asing yang ada di depannya,. Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun, menatap kedua _hezel_ indah yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca. Sungmin menarik pemilik wajah itu ke dalam pelukannya, membelai surai ikal kecoklatannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Uljimma~"_ bisiknya lembut, namun terdengar begitu hangat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Minh"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sungmin, ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Min-ah yang tengah ada di dalam dekapannya. Namun pengaruh alcohol benar-benar membuat jarak pandanganya semakin terbatas. Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanita idamannya itu. Bibirnya seolah telah hapal di mana letak bibir ranum yang sedari tadi menggoda birahinya. Dan kemudian decakan saliva itu kembali terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk berputar dan duduk di atasnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, posisi _women on top _membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin dalam menghujam pusat dirinya. Sungmin kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mencari kenikmatan untuknya dan juga pria yang tengah mendesah di bawahnya. Adegan panas itu kembali terulang seolah rasa lelah tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus mendesah bersahutan, mewarnai setiap detik pergerakan yang membawa mereka terbang hingga ke surga.

.

.

.

**~Song For You~**

Sinar mentari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara. Menemani setiap manusia yang telah bersiap menyambut sebuah hari baru dengan sinarnya yang gagah dan menghangatkan. Sungmin melenguh pelan, merasakan terangnya sinar matahari yang mulai menembus masuk ke dalam kornea matanya.

"Akkhhh" Sungmin berjingkat pelan, menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening seperti habis terbentur benda keras. _Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini?_

Sungmin menerjap bingung dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Yeoja itu semakin terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa dia tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Belum lagi rasa nyeri dan tidak nyaman di sekitar selakangannya. Sungmin menatap tiap sudut ruang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kamar itu jelas bukan miliknya, Sungmin benar-benar merasa asing dengan tempat itu. Namun sekuat apapun dia berusaha mengingat, Sungmin tidak juga berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Ingatannya seperti sengaja terhapus, Sungmin hanya ingat dia membawa pria mabuk sepulang dari _bar_ dan setelah itu ingatannya buram, berganti dengan rasa nyeri yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Eughhh" Suara lenguhan samar terdengar dari sisi kanan Sungmin. Tubuh mungil itu membeku, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat merasakan ketakutan menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Sungmin menarik seluruh seprei yang ada di atas ranjang berantakannya, menutupi seluruh tubuh polosnya yang penuh dengan berkas merah keunguan.

Kedua mata itu kemudian bertemu, Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat, apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa wanita ini ada di sampingnya dan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat? Lalu di mana Sung min-ah nya? Beribu pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya. Kyuhyun dituntut untuk berpikir cepat, namun otak jeniusnya seperti tidak berguna di saat – saat genting seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin bergumam lirih hampir tak terdengar, namun gumaman itu berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan singkatnya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?"Sungmin berteriak emosional. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan di sini. Kesuciannya telah direnggut oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari sudut bibir Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu menangis, ketika bayangan wajah ibunya tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam benaknya. Apa yang akan dia katakan kepada ibunya nanti? Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi keluarganya? Bagaimana dengan Jungmo? Sungmin menangis semakin keras ketika memikirkan sosok Kim Jungmo yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya, _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Jungmo-ya?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berhadapan. Keduanya telah memakai baju mereka yang tadinya berserakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara, terlalu sibuk untuk berkutat dengan semua pikiran-pikiran mereka. Sungmin berulang kali mendesah, wajahnya pucat sementara kedua matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Kyuhyun menatap sosok Sungmin yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan di depannya. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat menyesal, Kyuhyun bukanlah binatang yang tidak punya perasaan. Meski dia tidak bisa ikut merasakannya tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti merasa sangat sedih karena kelalaian yang telah dilakukannya.

"_Mianhaeyo"_ Lirih Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap lekat sosok Sungmin yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Aku sedang berada di dalam pengaruh alkohol, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Maafkan aku _agasshi,_ aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu bahwa itu memang tidak cukup, tapi aku~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya, Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon semua permintaan maafnya. Pemuda itu frustasi, bahkan sangat frustasi. Dalam sekejap dia merasa menjadi seorang monster yang telah merenggut keperawanan seseorang, dan ironisnya dia malah menikmati itu dan menganggap bahwa orang yang berada di dalam pelukannya adalah mantan kekasihnya. _Luar biasa Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar sangat berengsek._

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap _yeoja_ yang masih terdiam di depannya, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu" Kyuhyun berucap pelan namun mantap. Seketika itu Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua _obsidian_ Kyuhyun yang berbinar penuh keyakinan di sana.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sungmin meragukannya. Tentu saja, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri juga meragukan ucapannya, namun itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Dia dibesarkan dalam sebuah keluarga baik-baik dan terpandang. Lari dari masalah bukanlah karakter dari keluarga Cho yang terhormat, Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab itu. Berani berbuat, maka harus berani bertanggung jawab.

"Tentu aku yakin. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku padamu. Kita akan menikah kapanpun kau mau."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, _menikah? Apa dia siap untuk itu? Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Bagaimana dengan mimpi besarnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi? Dan bagaimana dengan Jungmo?_ Seketika itu Sungmin merasakan sesak di dadanya. Bagaimana jika Jungmo tahu tentang semua ini? Apakah pemuda itu akan jijik padanya?

Kyuhyun dapat melihat tubuh Sungmin menegang, harusnya wanita itu senang karena Kyuhyun tidak lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi kenapa Sungmin malah terlihat semakin tertekan sekarang? "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang? Harusnya kau tidak perlu merasa cemas. Aku benar-benar akan ber~"

"Kita lupakan saja"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "_Nde? _Kau bilang apa?_"_

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan dan terlihat lebih tegas dari sebelumnya, "Kita lupakan semuanya. Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kita tidak saling mengenal dan kejadian semalam~" Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, merasa tercekat ketika mengingat peristiwa panas yang telah mereka lalui bersama. "Aku ingin kita sama-sama melupakannya."

Kyuhyun membatu, wanita di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Dia telah menawarkan sebuah pertanggung jawaban, namun wanita itu justru menolaknya, sangat aneh bukan? Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu memang telah terbiasa tidur dengan pria lain? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, _Tidak, jelas-jelas wanita ini masih perawan, aku yakin sekali aku yang pertama memasukinya. Lalu kenapa?~_

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan alasanku Tuan~"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya memintamu untuk sama-sama melupakan hal ini. Apa kau bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan rahasia ini? Bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang kejadian malam itu?"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Nde,_ aku sangat yakin."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalnya, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian menarik sebuah note yang ada di atas meja nakasnya, menuliskan seuatu di atas sana kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Itu nomor teleponku, alamat rumah dan juga alamat tempatku bekerja. Kalau kau butuh apapun dariku. Kau bisa hubungi nomor itu."

Sungmin menatap tubuh etletis Kyuhyun yang kini telah berdiri di depannya, _yeoja_ itu segera menyahut kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya merona mengingat tubuh itulah yang semalam telah mendekapnya dalam dinginnya malam. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak goyah, _yeoja_ itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia tersenyum. Menghargai tawaran Kyuhyun yang cukup bertanggung jawab padanya.

"_Gurae,_ kau sudah memutuskan dan aku akan menghormati keputusanmu. Di mana rumahmu? Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Aku bisa naik taksi. Kau pulanglah dulu." Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan. Dia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya curiga, terlebih lagi Jungmo. Sungmin tidak ingin Jungmo tahu tentang hal ini. Sungguh dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Jungmo kecewa dan benci padanya.

"Kau yakin? Aku merasa sangat jahat sekali di sini. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"_Andwaeyo._ Bukankah sudah ku bilang ini rahasia?" Sungmin meninggikan nada suaranya, "Kau pulanglah dulu. Kita tidak saling mengenal di sini, ingat?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Bisa-bisanya dia menurut pada wanita itu.

"_Gurae,_ aku pulang sekarang. _hajiman,_ apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat teralihkan dari mata kelam Kyuhyun, "Bukankah kau mengenalku? Aku ingat kau menyebut namaku malam itu."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu? Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalmu?

Kini ganti Sungmin yang melongo, "Aku pikir kau salah satu penggemarku. Aku penyanyi di _bar_ tempat kau pingsan. Kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya, dia ingat ada seorang penyanyi wanita dengan sebuah gitar _pink_, penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu kenangannya bersama dengan Sung Min-ah. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia tahu siapa namanya?

"Kau sudah ingat?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang ingat pada penyanyi itu, tapi Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah tahu siapa namanya. Lagipula apa untungnya baginya?

"Sungmin. Namaku adalah Lee Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin sembari memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat, Kenapa harus dengan nama yang sama? Kenapa dia harus bernama Sungmin? kenapa Tuhan tidak pernah membiarkan dia beristirahat dan melupakan Sung Min-ah? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya sekarang?

"_Ya.. gwaenchana?"_ Sungmin sedikt cemas melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pucat.

"_Gwanchana, _nama yang sangat bagus, Sungmin-_ssi"_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Terasa ganjil ketika sekian lama dia tidak pernah menyebut nama itu, dan sekarang lidah itu kembali melafalkannya, hanya saja kepada orang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bias wajahnya di dalam cermin. Kyuhyun telah meinggalkan kamar itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Harusnya dia juga beranjak dari tempat itu, namun ketika Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin merasakan ketakutan yang amat besar menggerogoti perasaanya. Sungmin merasakan kedua matanya memanas ketika wajah Jungmo tiba-tiba saja terlintas di dalam benaknya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sangat merindukan Jungmo, malaikat yang selalu ada di sisinya ketika di rapuh, dan sekarang dia benar-benar rapuh, tetapi Sungmin ragu, apa Jungmo masih mau menerima dirinya yang tidak lagi 'utuh' sekarang?

"Jungmo _-ya,_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat takut sekarang."

.

.

.

**~Song For You~**

Langkah kaki kecil itu terlihat sangat tergesa ketika bel rumahnya berkali-kali berbunyi. Kim Ryeowook segera meletakkan _apron_nya dan segera beranjak membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Astaga Sungmin, kau kah itu? Ya Tuhan kau kemana saja? Aku hampir mati karena mencemaskanmu." _Yeoja_ mungil itu segera memeluk tubuh rapuh Sungmin. membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya dan segera membuatkannya segelas coklat hangat kesukaan Sungmin.

"Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi Sungmin-_ah?_ Kau menghilang semalaman, Jungmo seperti orang gila mencarimu ke semua tempat. Ibumu juga beberapa kali menelponku. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jungmo?"

Seketika itu air mata Sungmin jatuh. _Yeoja_ itu terisak semakin keras ketika Ryeowook memeluknya. Sungmin memang tidak punya banyak teman, selain Jungmo, Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya tempat ia berkeluh kesah. Ryeowook adalah seorang pelayan di bar tempat Sungmin menyanyi. Mereka sudah seperti saudara, apalagi Ryeowook memang hidup sebatang kara di Seoul, _yeoja_ itu justru sangat senang ketika Sungmin yang ceria menawarkan persahabatan kepadanya. Dan sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihat Sungmin menangis begitu keras di dalam peukannya.

"Jangan membuatku bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa kau sudah makan?" Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca. _Yeoja_ imut itu memang paling tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang mudah sekali menangis, apalagi jika menyangkut tentang sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bersemangat.

Sungmin perlahan melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook._ Yeoja_ cantik itu menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan kembali duduk tenang di kursi tamu di rumah Ryeowook. Pikirannya masih kacau, namun dia juga tidak ingin membuat Ryeowook terlalu mencemaskannya apalagi tahu tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"_Mianhaeyo Ryeowook-ah._ Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu selamam." Sungmin mulai membuka suaranya, masih dengan suara parau setelah menangis keras beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Gwanchana,_ tapi apa kau bisa cerita kepadaku tentang semuanya? Apa yang terjadi? Kau membuat kami cemas Sungmin-_ah"_

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja Wookie-_ya,_ kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Ucap Sungmin berbohong.

"_Kkotjimarayo~ _aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Katakan padaku Minnie-_ya,_ bukankah kita teman? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jungmo?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, tapi kemudian mengangguk cepat. Terang saja itu membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung.

"Apa kau belum memberi jawaban pada Jungmo? Apa kalian bertengkar karena itu?"

Sungmin mendongak, dia benar-benar telah melupakan masalah itu, Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya Sungmin mengenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han. Seorang malaikat telah menunggu jawabannya dan dia malah tidur dengan _namja_ lain. Apa Sungmin pantas disebut sebagai seorang wanita? _Yeoja_ itu kembali hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Sungmin benar-benar hancur, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jungmo sekarang.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali, lepaskan syalmu biar aku membantumu membersihkan diri."

Sungmin menahan kuat tangan Ryeowook yang berusaha melepaskan syalnya. Dia punya alasan kuat kenapa memilih untuk memakainya. Sungmin ingin menyembunyikan tanda itu. Tanda _kissmark_ yang tercetak hampir di seluruh tubuh mulusnya.

"Aku kedinginan, Ryeowook-_ah"_ ucap Sungmin lirih. Lagi-lagi dia harus membohongi sahabatnya.

"_Gurae,_ kau boleh tetap memakainya. Sekarang katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi. Jungmo menelponku semalaman. Dia terus mencarimu. Dia benar-benar sangat mencemaskanmu Minnie-_ya_. Aku tidak pernah melihat Jugmo sepanik itu. Dia seperti orang gila. Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Aku sangat mencemaskannya sekarang. Dan kenapa kau meninggalkan ponselmu?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, penjelasan Ryeowook semakin membuat posisinya terpojok. Semakin merasa hina di depan Jungmo. Bagaiamana jika akhirnya Jungmo tahu? Bagaiamana jika pria itu jijik padanya? Bagaiamana jika Jungmo tidak lagi mencintainya?

"Sungmin-_ah _apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menatap Ryeowook dengan kedua _foxy eyes_nya yang semakin lama semakin sayu.

"Apa kau mencintai Jungmo?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lama sebelum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa menurutmu aku mencintainya?"

"Aku rasa kau memang mencintainya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya, bukankah Jungmo juga telah mengatakan perasaannya kepadamu? Apa yang membuatmu ragu Sungmin-_ah?_"

Sungmin terdiam, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ragu dan tidak juga menjawab perasaan Jungmo kepadanya, bukankah merasa takut kehilangan seseorang berarti kau mencintainya? Merasa takut dibenci oleh seseorang karena kau mencintainya? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?

"Ini" Ryeowook menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sungmin, "Hubungi Jungmo. Aku yakin dia akan senang mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Sungmin menerima ponsel Ryeowook dengan sedikit ragu. "Telpon nomermu. Jungmo merusakkan ponselnya kemarin, dia sangat frustasi karena hanya berhasil menemukan poselmu yang terjatuh di jalanan."

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian mulai menekan nomernya sendiri. Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang semakin berdebar kencang, menunggu seseorang yang berada di luar jangkauan penglihatannya segera menerima panggilan teleponnya. Entah kenapa, Sungmin ingin sekali mendengar suaranya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari semakin meninggi. Menyombongkan sinarnya yang begitu terang menyilaukan mata. Jungmo masih berada di dalam kamarnya, mengenakan baju yang sama tanpa sempat menggantinya. Pemuda tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang _King size_nya. Menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di sela-sela lututnya. Hampir 12 jam dia berkeliling mencari Sungmin, mengitari tiap sudut kota Seoul untuk menemukan wanita yang amat ia cintai itu. Tetapi semuanya seolah sia-sia, Jungmo sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin. Pemuda itu frustasi, merasa kacau dan hancur di saat yang bersamaan. Ribuan pikiran buruk mulai berputar di kepalanya, dia bersumpah tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin karena kecerobohannya. Jungmo bersumpah dia tidak akan bisa tenang selama sisa hidupnya.

_Shiganui moogemankeum, Sarangeun deohaegago_

_Apeumi mugeoweodo, Geuraedo eonjengan nal_

_Saranghal geotman gata ~_

Dering posel itu kembali berbunyi. Jungmo masih terdiam di tempatnya, melirik sekilas benda kecil yang bergetar di atas meja nakasnya. Jungmo menarik nafasnya berat, menatap nanar kamar megahnya yang berubah seperti kapal pecah. Pecahan vas bunga dan cermin berserakan di seluruh sudut ruangan. Hanya ponsel _pink_ itu yang masih tergeletak rapi di tempatnya, terus bergetar seolah meminta perhatian darinya.

Jungmo mulai menggeser tubuh jangkungnya, meraih ponsel Sungmin yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berusaha diabaikannya. Jungmo memicingkan matanya, melirik _ID caller_ Ryeowook yang muncul di sana.

"_Mwoya Ryeowook-ah,_ kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang Sungmin?" Tanya Jungmo langsung pada topik pembicaraan. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbelit-belit sekarang. Namun sepertinya orang yang berada di seberang sana sama sekali tidak menyadari kemelut yang sedang di alami oleh seorang Kim Jungmo. Dia terus diam, hingga membuat Jungmo semakin naik pitam.

"_Ya! _Kalau ini bukan tentang Sungmin lebih baik aku tutup saja teleponnya." Sungut Jungmo hendak mematikan teleponnya.

"_Jungmo-ya"_ Teriak lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu tercekat, kemudian kembali menempelkan poselnya di telinganya.

"Sungmin-_ah?_ Kaukah itu? Apa benar ini kau? Ya Tuhan, Sungmin kau di mana sekarang? apa kau bersama Ryeowook? Tunggu aku Min, aku akan segera ke sana."

Jungmo segera mematikan teleponnya, beranjak meraih jaketnya dan meninggalkan kamarnya yang masih berantakan. Dia sama sekali tidak memeberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk berbicara, pemuda itu terlalu senang, terlalu bersemangat untuk segera melihat wanita yang amat berharga baginya. Jungmo segera melajukan mobilnya, menancap pedal gas-nya sekuat yang ia bisa. Menuju rumah Ryeowook, tempat di mana Sungmin berada sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bicara padanya?" Sungmin mengagguk pelan.

"Dia sedang menuju kemari. _Gomawo Ryeowook-ah._" Lirih Sungmin sembari menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Minnie-_ya,_ aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkannya. Katakan bahwa kau juga menyukainya. Itu akan mengobati rasa marahnya dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Sungmin menuduk semakin dalam, _Apa benar dia akan memaafkanku._ Sungmin menatap sosok Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis di tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Wanita mungil itu hanya berpikir bahwa dia kabur karena Jungmo marah kepadanya. Ryeowook tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Bercinta dengan pemuda asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Entah apa reaksi Ryeowook jika wanita itu tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin dia juga akan membenci Sungmin dan berpikir bahwa Sungmin sama seperti penyanyi-penyayi _bar_ lain yang suka menjual tubuhnya.

"Minnie-ya!" Jungmo berteriak keras, membuat kedua wanita itu reflek menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera berlari dan meraih tubuh Sungmin yang masih membatu menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Semalaman aku mencarimu. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau seperti menghilang Minnie-_ya. _Aku hampir mati karena cemas. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin memeluk Jungmo semakin erat. Menahan isakannya yang semakin lama semakin intens saja. Jungmo mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut, membelai tiap helai surai kecoklatan Sungmin yang tergerai indah di balik punggungnya.

"_Mianhae"_ Sungmin membuka suaranya, "_Mianhae Jungmo-ya,, Jeongmal mianhae."_ Sungmin semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Jungmo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu menegang seketika, pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi berusaha disingkirkannya kini kembali memenuhi benaknya. Jungmo menarik tubuh Sungmin menatap lekat sosok pucat yang kini menangis di depannya.

Jungmo melirik syal yang dipakai Sungmin. Dadanya bergemuruh semakin cepat seolah menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan syal itu. Jungmo meraih syal Sungmin, menariknya perlahan sementara dalam dadanya terus berdoa semoga pikirannya salah. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Jungmo menurunkan syalnya. Sungmin sangat ketakutan, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin membohongi Jungmo selamanya.

Syal berwarna _pink_ pucat itu tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai rumah Ryeowook. Jungmo melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap nanar beberapa bekas merah yang tercetak jelas di leher putih Sungmin. Jungmo menyentuh bekas kemerahan itu dengan tangan gemetar. Hatinya seketika hancur berantakan. Apa yang ditakutinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, dan sialnya dia ikut andil dengan semua kejadian mengerikan itu.

Sungmin menutup matanya rapat, menangis dalam diam membiarkan Jungmo menyentuh bekas _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Siapa yang melakukannya Min?" Jungmo bertanya lembut namun sarat akan ancaman. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, menatap tepat kedua manik mata Jungmo yang berkilat penuh kemarahan. Sungmin tahu bahwa Jungmo pasti akan mencari Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tengah kalap sekarang dan Sungmin tidak berani membayangkan kejadian apa yang akan menimpa Kyuhyun jika dia memberitahu Jungmo tentang semuanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat reaksi Jungmo yang tentu saja semakin marah. Jungmo mengepalkan tangannya. Berjalan menjauhi Sungmin kemudian berteriak keras. Jungmo melemparkan apa saja yang ada di depannya. memecahkan cermin Ryeowook yang tergantung di dinding dengan tinju kerasnya. Sungmin berteriak keras, melihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari tangan Jungmo. Pemuda itu seperti hilang kendali, Jungmo meraih tubuh mungil Sungmin yang menegang ketakutan, kemudian dengan satu gerakan Jungmo menarik baju Sungmin hingga robek di bagian tengahnya. Ryeowook melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat Jungmo dengan tatapan marah menatap tubuh separuh telanjang Sungmin yang telah penuh dengan jejak _kissmark. _ Sungmin menangis semakin keras, menggenggam tangan Jungmo yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"_Minahaeyo Jungmo-ya.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.._ aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. _Mianhaeyo.. jebaaal."_

Tubuh Sungmin melorot, meraih kaki jenjang Jungmo yang ada di depannya. Menangis di sana untuk meminta maaf pada Jungmo, Sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa, dia hanya merasa sangat bersalah pada Jungmo.

Sementara itu Jungmo hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan kemarahan yang seolah siap menelan semua akal sehatnya. Jungmo menggigigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang berusaha mengejarnya. Jungmo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Melajukannya secepat yang dia bisa agar ia tidak perlu melihat Sungmin menangis karena kesalahannya. Rasanya Jungmo ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang, dia yang telah membuat Sungmin menderita, dia yang telah membuat Sungmin kehilangan hal yang paling berharga miliknya, apa dia masih bisa di maafkan untuk semua kesalahannya? Jungmo terisak di dalam mobilnya. Bahkan neraka pun enggan menerima tubuhnya.

**Te Be Ce**

**Ahhhhhh gomawo sudah mau mampir di dan baca FF ini ^^**

**kemarin banyak yang salah paham ^^**

**Sung Min-ah dan Lee Sungmin itu orang yang berbeda, Klo Sung Min-ah itu orang yang disukai Kyuhyun, sedangkan Lee Sungmin orang baru yang muncul di kehidupan Kyuhyun, namanya sama ya? kkkk aku juga baru nyadar pas uda ngetik gag tw kenapa bisa pas banget.. kkkkkkkkk**

**Banyak yang nanya juga soal identitas ku.. ^^**

**namaku Billy, owner akun Billy Pumpkin'sLady quint di FB dan juga .com, aku emank baru gabung di dunia FFn ^^**

**hehehehehehehehe**

**salam kenal..**

**yang mau tanya-tanya atau mau kenal lebih jauh silahkan mampir ke akun FB q ato twitter quint_pumpkin ^^**

**gomawo udah mau review, review dari kelian itu semangatku buat lanjut nulis FF ini ^^**

**hehehehe**

**see you next capt...**

**~KEEP CALM AND LOVE KYUMIN~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

_~Song For You~_

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kangin**

**Leeteuk**

**Eric (Shinhwa)**

**Sung Min-ah**

_ (Khusus untuk Sung Min-ah, dia karakter OOC kalau kalian ingin membayangkan sosok Sung Min-ah, dia adalah lawan main Siwon di drama The Lord of dramas, aku suka sama karakternya entah kenapa ketika menulisFF ini wajah dia yang muncul ^^)_

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap nanar pagar kayu yang ada di depannya, sudah lebih dari satu jam dia hanya mematung di sana tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Berulang kali Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk membuka pagar rumah itu, namun sebanyak itu pula ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sungmin menelan berat salivanya, tempat itu terlihat damai dan tenang, namun justru itu yang membuat Sungmin merasa sangat cemas dan takut untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi seluruh ruang dihatinya, membuatnya semakin ragu untuk melangkah. Hingga seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah itu, menatap terkejut pada sosok Sungmin yang tak kunjung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sungmin -_ah,_ kau kah itu?", Sungmin reflek mendongak, menatap kedua manik sayu yang tengah menatapnya penuh rindu. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas, berusaha menahan air mata yang semakin mendesak untuk keluar. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, membuka pagar kayu yang memisahkan mereka dan menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam halamannya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap lekat wajah cantik ibunya kemudian memeluknya.

"_Eomma!"_ lirih Sungmin penuh haru. Gadis mungil itu memeluk erat tubuh langsing ibunya. Meluapkan rasa rindu, sakit, takut dan penyesalan yang bergulat di dalam hatinya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut di balik punggung Sungmin. Membelai rambut kecoklatan Sungmin sebagai ungkapan rasa rindu yang tidak bisa terbendung.

"Jungmo menghubungi _eomma_ semalam. Suaranya terdengar sangat panik, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, menggeleng pelan berusaha menutupi semuanya. Namun Leeteuk bukanlah ibu yang tidak peka. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu bahwa puterinya sedang membohonginya. Hanya saja kenapa dan untuk apa, Leeteuk sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. _Eomma_ berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ sangat mencemaskanmu _chagi,_ Jungmo terdengar sangat cemas semalam."

Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam. Bayangan kemarahan Jungmo terbayang jelas di kedua matanya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kasar, kemudian kembali merengkuh ibunya ke dalam pelukannya.

"_bogoshippo eomma." _Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Yah, hanya kata itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Sungmin tidak ingin _eomma_nya mengetahui kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Sungmin tidak ingin menambah beban ibu kandungnya tersebut.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, "_Eomma_ juga merindukanmu _chagiya.._ _uljimma, nde?"_ Sungmin makin kuat meremas _eomma_nya yang secantik malaikat, pertahanannya hancur sudah. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa dia tahan. Perempuan muda itu menangis, meluapkan semua beban yang ada di pundaknya. Setidaknya ini untuk yang terakhir, setelah itu dia berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk begitu sibuk di dalam dapurnya yang kecil. _Apron_ putihnya tergantung cantik di tubuh bagian depannya. Wanita paruh baya itu sibuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk puteri kesayangannya. Maklum saja, Sungmin jarang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Sejak berusia 20 tahun, Sungmin memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di Seoul, berjuang untuk meraih impian besarnya. Menjadi seorang artis besar dan terkenal, hingga suatu saat nanti dia bisa membuat kehidupan ibunya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Leeteuk sedikit tersentak, ketika Sungmin memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Wanita cantik itu mengusap telapak Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangya kemudian berpindah membelai surai kecoklatan puterinya.

"_Waegurae? _Apa hidup di Seoul membuatmu susah? Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati aroma ibunya yang membuatnya tenang. _Yeoja_ itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri ibunya.

"_Akkhh"_ Sungmin sedikit terperanjat, ketika ibunya tiba-tiba berteriak. Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, menatap bahu ibunya yang sedikit terbuka. Leeteuk nampak salah tingkah, ketika Sungmin menatap intens bahu memar miliknya. Harusnya Sungmin tidak boleh tahu. Wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan memar itu dari Sungmin, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sungmin telah melihat luka itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa dia masih sering memukulmu seperti ini?" Sungmin menggeram penuh emosi. Leeteuk hanya menunduk, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah keras, yeoja mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian bergerak cepat mengikuti ibunya. Sungmin mengambil kursi di depan ibunya, menatap lekat sosok selembut malaikat yang selalu menjadi panutannya.

"_Eomma,_ _mahrebewa, _Apa _Appa _masih sering memukulimu?" Sungmin melembutkan suaranya. Berharap _eomma_nya mau jujur kepadanya. Dan sepertinya usaha Sungmin berhasil, Leeteuk mulai membuka suaranya.

"_Appa_mu hanya sedikit kesal kemarin. Ini bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Leeteuk berucap lembut. Berusaha menenangkan puterinya.

"_Eomma_ selalu membelanya. Tidak bisakah sekali saja _eomma_ egois? Tinggalkan _Appa_, aku benci ketika melihat _Appa_ selalu memukuli _Eomma._ Apa _Eomma_ tidak lelah selalu diperlakukan kasar? _Eomma_ juga butuh kebahagiaan. Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti. Wanita cantik itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membelainya lembut, "_Eomma_ sangat mencintai _Appa._ Kau mungkin belum mengerti. Tapi ketika suatu hari nanti kau memiliki suami, kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan _Eomma._"

"Tapi _Appa_ sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak bisa melihat _eomma_ menderita bersama _Appa._" Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. _Yeoja_ bermata kelinci itu menggenggam kedua tangan _eomma_nya, memohon agar kali ini, Leeteuk mau mendengarkannya dan tinggal bersamanya.

"_Eomma_ sama sekali tidak menderita. _Eomma_ sangat bahagia. _Eomma_ mencintai _Appa_mu. Jika pukulan itu adalah cinta dari _Appa_mu, maka _eomma_ bersedia menahan sakitnya. Asalkan itu _Appa_mu. Apa kau mengerti? Nanti jika kau dan Jungmo sudah menikah, kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya".

Sungmin mencelos mendengar ucapan _eomma_nya, begitu besar harapan _eomma_nya agar dia bisa menikah dengan Jungmo. Leeteuk selalu menyukai Jungmo. _Namja_ itu lah yang selama ini selalu menjaga Sungmin ketika di Seoul.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, seseorang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Leeteuk reflek berdiri, menatap lekat pria paruh baya yang telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sungmin mendengus malas ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya adalah Kangin –_Appa_nya-. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memilih untuk menghabiskan coklat panasnya daripada menyambut kedatangan Sang ayah.

"_Yeobo, _ kau sudah pulang?" Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya dengan ramah. _Namja_ paruh baya itu menatap Leeteuk sekilas kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok Sungmin yang sedari tadi berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Sungmin baru saja datang_ yeobo,_ dia tumbuh makin cantik sekarang." Leeteuk berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sungmin meletakkan gelas susunya dengan sedikit keras. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk berpamitan.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kangin berteriak keras, menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang hampir mencapai pintu rumahnya. Sungmin menarik nafasnya, kemudian menatap tajam sosok ayahnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku permisi."

"Begitukah sikapmu kepada ayahmu? Kau bahkan tidak memberi salam. Apa itu yang kau dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun mengejar mimpi gilamu menjadi artis, Lee Sungmin? kehilangan sopan santunmu." Kangin berteriak keras, menatap Sungmin tajam seolah bersiap melahapnya dengan api kemarahannya.

"Apa aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti seorang ayah? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah memperlakukan _eomma_ seperti seorang istri? Kau hanya bisa memukulinya, mabuk-mabukan dan membuatnya menderita. Kau tidak pantas di sebut ayah~"

**Plaaak**

Sungmin merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipi kanannya. Tamparan Kangin begitu keras hingga meninggalkan bekas di pipi putihnya. Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya, wanita muda itu kemudian menatap tajam kedua iris kelam _Appa_nya.

"Aku permisi." Ucapnya ketus kemudian keluar dari rumah kedua orang tuanya. Leeteuk terus berteriak memanggil Sungmin, namun Kangin menahannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap geram pondok mungilnya yang telah tertutup rapat. Dia bukan benci pada _Appa_nya, dia hanya berharap _Appa_nya bisa memperlakukan _eomma_nya lebih baik lagi. Sungmin bahkan sudah lupa kapan keluarga mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin jauh sebelum Kangin mengalami kegagalan dalam bisnisnya dan berubah menjadi pemabuk yang temperamental. Masa-masa itu telah lama berlalu. Masa di mana semuanya terlihat sangat mudah, tidak seperti sekarang. Di mana dia harus berjuang sendirian, melawan semua ketidak adilan, untuk meraih impiannya.

**Drrtt drrtttt ddrrttt**

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak ketika ponselnya bergetar tiba-tiba. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menatap _ID Caller _yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ryeowook telah menghubunginya. Hampir saja dia melupakan acaranya untuk tampil di _bar_ tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Biasanya ada Jungmo yang selalu mengingatkannya. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu kemana perginya 'malaikat' pelindungnya tersebut. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sesak ketika nama Jungmo kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

**Ddrrttt ddrrtttt ddrrrttt**

Ponsel itu kembali bergetar seolah menuntut perhatian darinya. Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan _mood_nya._ "Nde, _Ryeowook -_ah,_ aku akan segera ke sana._ Nde, arasseo" _Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan teleponnya dan segera berlari mengejar bis terakhir yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul, ke satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa mewujudkan impiannya. Mengejar kebahagiannya dan mungkin juga cintanya.

.

.

.

Lampu jalan mulai bersinar terang menerangi setiap sudut kota Seoul. Matahari sore mulai tenggelam di langit ufuk barat digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Seorang pemuda nampak berdiri terdiam di depan jendela besar di dalam ruangan elegannya. Membiarkan televisinya terus menyala tanpa berminat untuk menyimak acara yang tengah disiarkan.

Kyuhyun nampak kurang bergairah hari ini. Dokter muda sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit itu seharian hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan termenung dan menatap hiruk pikuk warga Seoul dari jendela kantornya yang cukup lebar. Pakaian putih kebanggaanya tergantung manis di sudut kantornya, masih tetap terlihat rapi karena hampir seharian ini tidak terjamah oleh pemiliknya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mencoba untuk bersikap santai meskipun pada kenyataanya pemuda itu sangat cemas. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan hal yang sama. Pemuda tampan itu masih memikirkan nasib gadis yang telah tidur dengannya. Kyuhyun belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya. Baginya kehormatan seorang gadis adalah di atas segalanya. Namun sekarang, dia justru mematahkan prinsip yang selalu ia pegang. Dan yang lebih menyiksa bathinnya adalah wanita muda itu menolak pertanggung jawaban darinya. Rasanya seperti menanggung beban dosa yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Ironis bukan?

"Ya! Kyuhyun-_ah,_ kau melamun?"

Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit tersentak ketika sahabatnya –Lee Donghae- telah masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam kantornya. Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. Merasa risih ketika Kyuhyun hanya diam namun terus melemparkan tatapan menuduh ke arahnya.

"_Ya! _Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Wanita muda di depan sana mengatakan kau ada di dalam. Aku berulang kali mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Aku mencemaskanmu jadi aku masuk ke dalam." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus pelan kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. Mengomel pun percuma, toh ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Donghae masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam ruangannya. Kyuhyun masih ingat benar kapan terakhir kalinya Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa seijinnya. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu juga pernah beberapa kali merusakkan seluruh koleksi _game_nya yang berharga. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Rasanya dia hampir meledak ketika kembali mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Ada apa _hyung? _Tumben kau datang ke rumah sakit? Biasanya kau menungguku di rumah." Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Donghae memang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya karena itu Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung._

_"_Aku mencemaskanmu,_ yainma!_ Kau menghilang semalam dengan keadaan mabuk parah. Aku sudah menghubungi _eomma_mu, beliau bilang kau tidak pulang semalaman. Jadi aku mencarimu kemari. Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, isyarat yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Donghae bisa menangkap signal itu, pemuda tampan itu melihat kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di dalam manik _obsidian_ Kyuhyun.

"_Waegurae_? Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Donghae sedikit bergidik.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, berusaha membuka suara sepelan yang dia bisa, Donghae hanya mengikuti semua gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, sampai kemudian pemuda jangkung itu mulai berterus terang kepadanya.

"_Hyung,_ aku meniduri seorang gadis semalam."

Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya, "_Mwo?_ Kau serius Kyu? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" Donghae memberondong Kyuhyun dnegan semua pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Donghae tahu jelas bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria baik-baik. Mustahil baginya untuk meniduri seorang gadis, bahkan seorang 'pelacur' pun tidak pernah disentuhnya. Dan sekarang, pria itu justru datang denga pengakuan yang luar biasa mencengangkan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, merasa sedikit cemas jika ada yang mendengar percakapan pribadi mereka. "Kau ingat penyanyi wanita yang menyanyi di Bar semalam?" Donghae mengangguk mengiayakan. "Aku tidur dengannya semalam."

Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya, "_Mwo?_ Lee Sungmin? Kau~ Kau dan Lee Sungmin?" Donghae mendadak tergagap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah terkejutnya sekarang dan juga bagaimana beruntungnya Kyuhyun bisa tidur dengan penyanyi bertubuh mungil tersebut. Seumur hidup pun Donghae hanya bisa menjadikan wanita itu sebagai objek 'bermain solo'-nya dan sekarang sahabatnya itu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia telah tidur dengan wanita yang diam-diam dikaguminya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Kyu? Bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengannya? Dia selalu menolak ajakan semua lelaki yang mencoba menawarnya dan bagaimana kau bisa melewati Kim Jungmo? pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya hingga membentuk sebuah kerutan tipis di dahinya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang Lee Sungmin? Kau menyukainya? Dan siapa Kim Jungmo?" sungutnya semakin kesal. Dia sedang bercerita tentang kegundahan hatinya. Donghae malah sibuk menanyakan hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

Donghae terbatuk pelan berusaha menetralkan suaranya, "Lee Sungmin ibarat mawar hitam kau tahu. Semua orang menyukainya. Dia cantik dan berbakat. Temanku pernah menawarnya dengan harga tinggi, 1.000.000 won semalam."

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "_Mwo?_ Menawarnya? 1.000.000 won?" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya, merasa risih membicarakan harga seorang wanita di kantornya.

"_Nde,_ tapi Sungmin menolaknya. Dan Kim Jungmo menghajarnya habis-habisan setelah itu." Kyuhyun memicingkan kedua matanya, '_siapa Kim Jungmo? Apa dia kekasih Lee Sungmin?'_

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya, seolah tahu dnegan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang. "Yang jelas, Jungmo selalu berada di samping Sungmin. Pemuda itu seperti peremen karet yang menempel di sepatu, susah sekali di lepaskan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar perumpamaan Donghae. Pemuda itu benar-benar mengibaratkan Jungmo seperti hama pengganggu yang menyebalkan. Selang beberapa menit, kedua pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat ekspresi Sungmin ketika memintanya untuk merahasiakan 'kecelakaan' yang menimpa mereka. Wanita itu terlihat pucat dan ketakutan, mungkin juga Jungmo adalah alasannya. Yah, siapa yang berharap kekasihnya tahu bahwa dia telah tidur dengan pria lain? Apalagi malam itu adalah 'malam pertamanya'. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian di malam menggairahkan itu. Yah, dia belum pernah menjadi pria pertama bagi seorang wanita. Setidaknya sampai malam itu.

"Ya,, Kyuhyun-_ah,_ apa rencanamu sekarang? Apa kau berniat menikahinya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Bisa-bisanya dia sempat merasa senang memikirkan 'kecelakaan' itu.

"Awalnya aku berencana menikahinya, tapi Sungmin menolakku. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini. Bukankah dia sangat aneh?"

Donghae mengangguk mengiayakan, jika dia menjadi Sungmin dia pasti akan menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun, apa untungnya menolak pria tampan, kaya, dan jenius macam Kyuhyun? Kecuali wanita itu telah memiliki kekasih, "Benar juga, Kim Jungmo adalah kekasihnya." Lirih Donghae nyaris tanpa suara.

"_Eh? _Kau bilang apa _hyung?"_

_"Nde? _Ah,, _aniya. _Lupakan" Jawab Donghae kemudian.

_'Artis dan penyayi Sung Minah dikabarkan tengah dekat dengan aktor tampan Choi Siwon. Kedua artis ini terlibat dalam pembuatan Film baru mereka yang berjudul "The miracle of Love". Keduanya menyatakan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari hubungan professional, namun netizen melihat bahwa-'_

**Piiip**

Kyuhyun mematikan televisinya kemudian melemparkan remotnya ke sembarang arah, pemuda tampan itu memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar kabar yang menyangkut mantan kekasihnya. Donghae menatap iba sahabat karibnya itu. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa melupakan Minah, bahkan nampaknya semakin lama pria itu semakin mencintainya. Kyuhyun sadar arti tatapan Donghae, sahabatnya itu kasihan kepadanya. Kyuhyun bisa mengerti itu. Dia memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kosong bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Untuk pertama kalinya dia kehilangan semangatnya ketika bernyanyi. Berulang kali wanita itu salah memainkan nada hingga membuat suaranya terdengar _fals._ Beruntung penonton tidak menyadarinya dan tetap memberikan sambutan yang sangat luar biasa kepadanya.

Ryeowook menatap sendu wajah murung sahabatnya. Perempuan muda bertubuh mungil itu perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan menyentuh lembut bahunya. Sungmin sedikit tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis -yang sedikit dipaksakan- dan menatap bias wajah Ryeowook yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat pucat belakangan ini."

Sungmin tetap menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya sembari menyentuh telapak tangan Ryeowook yang masih berada di bahunya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Lirih Sungmin dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa melihat Sungmin masih berusaha membohongi perasaannya. Ryeowook sangat paham bahwa Sungmin, sahabatnya itu sedang banyak pikiran. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jungmo menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan sudah sejak seminggu pula, Sungmin selalu menangis di tengah malam. _Yeoja_ cantik itu hampir tidak pernah tidur semalaman, menatap kosong ponselnya dan berharap Jungmo akan menghubunginya. Namun sepertinya harapan itu menjadi sia-sia. Jungmo tidak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya.

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Jungmo akan menghubungimu. Jangan menghukum dirimu terlalu keras Min. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, ini kecelakaan." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Dengar Min" Ryeowook menambahkan, "Jungmo mencintaimu, kau harus percaya itu. Dia hanya butuh menenangkan diri. Aku yakin dia akan segera menemuimu. Jangan seperti ini, _nde?_ Kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu."

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah harus kepada siapa lagi Sungmin mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan. Jungmo adalah pegangannya selama ini, dan sekarang pria itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku sangat takut Wookie-_ya,_ aku takut Jungmo akan benar-benar meninggalkanku." Sungmin menangis makin keras. Ryeowook ikut terisak sembari memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatnya. Kedua wanita itu saling berbagi kekuatan, terkadang ketika kata-kata tidak bisa menenangkan, hanya pelukan dari seorang sahabat yang bisa menjadi penawarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menaiki tangga di depan rumahnya. Suasana di sekitar tempat tinggalnya semakin lengang mengingat kini sudah hampir melewati tengah malam. Sungmin berdiri di dekat lampu jalan yang menyala terang, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas seperti kehabisan tenaga. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar tentang kondisinya yang semakin melemah. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan baru ingat jika dia hanya memakan sepotong roti ketika sarapan. Sungmin terlalu sibuk mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, hingga dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memasak makanan untuk dirinya.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya, perutnya kini mulai terasa perih karena seharian belum terisi makanan. _Yeoja_ itu buru-buru menuju dapur dan memakan apapun yang tersedia di dalam kulkasnya. Beruntung Sungmin masih menyimpan beberapa potong roti di meja makannya. _Yeoja_ itu cepat-cepat menghabiskan beberapa lembar roti untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sungmin mengambil beberapa potong daging dan memanggangnya, dia bahkan tidak perlu menunggu dagingnya dingin dan buru-buru memakannya.

**Gluk gluk gluk**

Sungmin meneguk kasar susu putih yang tersedia di lemari esnya. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan tidak perlu susah-susah menuangkannya di dalam gelas dan langsung meminumnya dari botol. Sungmin mengusap lembut perut datarnya, rasanya dia sudah menghabiskan banyak makanan namun tetap saja ia merasa kelaparan. Sepertinya stress yang berlebihan membuat nafsu makannya bertambah semakin besar.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menekan-nekan perutnya, rasa lapar itu kembali datang menguasainya. Sudah tidak ada lagi makanan yang tersisa di dalam dapurnya. Semua persediaan ramennya juga habis mengingat dia belum sempat pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang menempel di atas pintu kamarnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Sungmin mendengus kecewa, mana ada toko yang masih buka tengah malam begini?

"Apa lebih baik aku ke rumah Ryeowook saja dan meminta makanan?" Sungmin nampak diam dan berpikir, "Ahh,, tapi itu memalukan" Rengeknya putus asa.

**Krrraauuuukk**

Sungmin mendengus kecewa, sepertinya dia memang harus pergi ke rumah Ryeowook dan meminta sahabatnya itu memasak untuknya. Rasanya akan lebih konyol jika dia lebih mementingkan egonya dan mati kelaparan di dalam rumahnya.

Sungmin segera memakai kembali mantelnya, _yeoja_ itu sudah akan meninggalkan rumah ketika sebuah mobil _audi_ hitam memperlambat jalannya dan berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Sungmin tercekat, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sedikit berantakan keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Jungmo?" Sungmin bergumam tak percaya. Jungmo telah berdiri di depan rumahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sungmin merasakan kedua matanya memanas, setelah satu minggu, kini dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jungmonya.

Jungmo menghembuskan nafasnya berat, pria itu masih terlihat elegan walaupun kini wajahnya telah ditumbuhi jambang dan juga kumis tipis disekitarnya. Jungmo menatap lekat kedua _foxy eyes_ Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Keduanya kini telah duduk di dalam rumah Sungmin. Suasana hening dan canggung terasa makin janggal mengiingat ini pertama kalinya mereka bersama dalam satu ruangan tanpa bicara selama lebih dari setengah jam. Jungmo terus menatap Sungmin, menyelami tiap inchi wajah orang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sungmin membuka suaranya, sedikit serak karena dia tengah berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku baik. Kau?" Jungmo menjawab seadanya.

"Aku juga baik."

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan. Baik Sungmin maupun Jungmo membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih semuanya. Sungmin sibuk dengan rasa penyesalannya, sementara Jungmo bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"_Mianhae"_ Sungmin dan Jungmo berucap bersamaan, keduanya saling menatap kemudian tersenyum janggal menertawakan kesamaan mereka.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak salah." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Jungmo menundukkan kepalanya, ini semua salahnya dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak boleh tahu bahwa ini semua karena kecerobohannya. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin membencinya. Dia tidak bisa muncul dan mengaku sebagai seorang penjahat, tapi sebaliknya, dia harus datang sebagai seorang pahlawan.

"Aku merasa sangat kacau karena aku gagal menjagamu. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri." Jungmo menghentikan ucapannya, dia berkata benar dalam hal itu, dia memang tidak marah pada Sungmin, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur karena ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria bajingan yang telah menyentuhmu, aku ingin menyeretnya ke hadapanmu dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atasmu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita Min." Lagi-lagi Jungmo menghentikan perkataannya, dia ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin atas ucapannya, melihat Sungmin masih belum berniat bicara, Jungmo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Katakan siapa orangnya Min, akan aku buat dia menyesal karena telah menyentuhmu. Mengambil hal yang berharga darimu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkannya hidup tenang."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya berat, _yeoja_ itu memberanikan diri menatap kedua manik mata Jungmo, "Kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Dia bukan pria berengsek. Pria itu berniat untuk bertanggung jawab, tapi aku menolaknya"

Jungmo mendelik tegang, jantungnya hampir berhetnti berdetak ketika mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Sungminnya.

"Dia berniat bertanggung jawab?" Jungmo mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"_Nde,_ dia berniat untuk menikahiku. Tapi aku menolaknya." Sungmin kembali terisak.

"_Waeyo?"_ Jungmo bertanya ragu, ini di luar skenarionya, dia mengira lelaki yang tidur pada dengan Sungmin adalah pria hidung belang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Peran 'pahlawannya' sedang terancam sekarang.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat berharap bahwa pria yang natinya ku nikahi adalah pria yang aku cintai, pria yang mencintaiku. Bukan pria yang baru ku kenal."

Jungmo terhenyak mendengar penuturan Sungmin, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sungmin, "Jika pria itu aku, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Jungmo, "Aku tidak bisa Jungmo-_ya,_ aku tidak pantas."

"_Ssttt!"_ Jungmo menekan bibir Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, "Kita menikah minggu depan. Kejadian kemarin menyadarkanku bahwa melindungimu dari jauh saja tidak cukup. Aku mencintaimu Min, tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam, merasa malu namun juga bahagia. Jungmo memang pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Dia yakin bahwa Jungmo memang lelaki terbaik untuknya. Sungmin yakin bahwa dia juga mencintai Jungmonya, yah dia memang mencintainya. Dia percaya dia mencintainya.

Jungmo mendekap tubuh Sungmin di depan dadanya. Wanita telah setuju untuk menikah dengannya. Tuhan benar-benar membantunya sekarang. Jungmo tidak peduli meski dia harus membohongi Sungmin seumur hidupnya. Jungmo hanya ingin menjadikan Sungmin miliknya, tidak peduli meski dia juga harus menanggung beban sebagai pria paling jahat di dunia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum manis di dalam pelukan Jungmo. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya perubahan besar yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa telah tumbuh di dalam dirinya, berkembang pesat seiring dengan putaran waktu yang mengitarinya. _yeoja_ itu hanya belum menyadarinya, sesuatu yang tertanam jauh di dalam rahimnya tengah mencoba berjuang untuk hidup di dalam sana.

**TeBeCe**

**_Mian untuk update yang cukup lama ^^  
hihihihi_**

**_Terima kasih buat yang sudi membaca dan mereview FF ini..  
huwaa mian, karena aku lumayan gaptek jadi bingung gimana caranya buat balas review T_T_**

**_Apa FF ini membosankan?_**

**_Pasti banyak yang protes karena di sini sama sekali gag ada Kyumin moment..  
mian mian,,, hehehehe_**

**_Ada yang tanya soal Eric?_**

**_Yep,, itu Eric personil shinwa ^^_**

**_Tentu aku ga akan jadikan dia Cuma sebagai pemanis buatan (?)_**

**_Nanti Eric akan muncul lagi.. ^^_**

**_Hehehehehe_**

**_Okay, ayeong….  
Follow twitter q (quint_pumpkin) kalo mau kenal lebih dalam (?)  
gyakakakakakakak_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

_~Song For You~_

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya berat. Cahaya terang sang surya perlahan masuk ke dalam kornea matanya. Sungmin sedikit menguap kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Kedua manik kelinci itu masih terlihat sayu namun itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibir _pinkish_ miliknya.

Sungmin sedang bahagia, semua tentu bisa menebak kenapa. _Yeoja_ itu baru saja dilamar oleh Kim Jungmo, malaikat pelindungnya. Orang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Siapa yang tak bahagia bila menjadi dirinya. Sungmin merasakan hidupnya nyaris sempurna. Jungmo adalah pria terbaik yang pernah dia kenal, pria yang tidak akan lama lagi menjadi suaminya.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kedua pipinya merona membayangkan pesta pernikahan yang akan dilakukannya dalam waktu dekat. Sungmin tidak percaya bahwa dia akan segera menikah dengan pangerannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin sedikit berjingkat ketika suara lembut itu muncul dari arah pintu kamarnya. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian melompat dari atas ranjangnya dan merengkuh Jungmo dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau benar-benar berdiri di depanku sekarang. aku sangat bahagia Jungmo -_ya"_

Jungmo sempat tersentak dalam pelukan Sungmin, ada rasa sakit yang yang begitu jelas mengoyak perasaannya. _Yeoja_ itu begitu lugu dan sangat mempercayainya. Jungmo merasa sangat jahat ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari wanita yang telah ia hancurkan.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya ketika Jungmo tidak kunjung membalas pelukannya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menatap dalam kedua manik mata Jungmo, mencoba membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pria jangkung tersebut.

"Jungmo-_ya, gwaenchana?"_

Jungmo sedikit terperanjat kemudian balas menatap Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum kemudian menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "_Saranghae, Min-ah"_ desahnya lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jungmo, menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jungmo. Sementara itu Jungmo masih berkutat dengan rasa bersalahnya. Dia merasa tidak pantas menerima kepercayaan Sungmin setelah menghancurkannya. Namun rasa _possesif_nya pada Sungmin mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Apapun asal Sungmin bisa bersanding dengannya. '_Kau harus memaafkanku karena ini Min. Mianhae'_

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan cepat di tengah terik matahari siang. Lagu-lagu cinta perlahan ia dendangkan untuk melukiskan suasana hatinya yang sedang ceria. _Dress pink_ selututnya tampak melambai tertiup angin di musim panas. Sungmin melambaikan kedua tangannya ketika melihat Kim Ryeowook tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Mereka memang berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah café di dekat pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Sungmin tidak punya teman dekat selain Ryeowook di Seoul, _yeoja_ itu berencana untuk membagi sedikit kebahagiaannya dengan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Setelah beberapa saat saling menyapa, Sungmin segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam café favoritnya.

Tempat itu tarasa begitu nyaman dengan interior minimalis dan sederhana. Dinding-dindingnya bercat cream pucat dengan beberapa lukisan pemandangan untuk mempercantik ruangan. Jendelanya besar dan lebar hingga memungkinkan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya melihat ke luar ruangan. tempat yang sangat tepat untuk bersantai dengan seorang sahabat di saat yang spesial. Sungmin dan Ryeowook memesan _cheese cake_ favorit mereka. Tidak lupa segelas _strawberry milkshake _sebagai pendampingnya. Kedua sahabat itu tampak akrab sambil sesekali tertawa lepas di tengah perbincangan mereka.

"Jadi, apa ada yang spesial hingga kau mentraktirku hari ini?" Ryeowook bertanya santai setelah memasukkan sepotong _cheese cake_ ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak meledak dalam kebahagiaan. _Yeoja_ itu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat dan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata bening yang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan segera menikah Ryeowook-_ah,_ Jungmo melamarku. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

Ryeowook terpana tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu hanya bisa tertawa bahagia sembari memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya, "_Chukkae Min_. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang."

Sungmin terdiam, pandangannya kosong seperti ada ganjalan dalam hatinya, Ryeowook menyadari akan hal itu, _yeoja_ mungil itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut dan berusaha menenangkannya, "_Waeyo?_ Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Aku sangat senang Wookie-_ya,_ hanya saja aku merasa tidak adil pada Jungmo. Jungmo pasti sangat kecewa kepadaku, tapi dia rela menerimaku. Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas."

Sungmin menunduk makin dalam. Rasa bersalah itu terus saja membayangi dirinya. Wajah kecewa Jungmo ketika menatap bekas _kissmark_ di atas tubuhnya terus berputar dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya semakin sesak.

"Sudahlah Min, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau juga dalam keadaan tidak sadar bukan, itu hanya kecelakaan."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kejadian malam itu memang meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya yang besar dalam pikirannya. Sungmin merasa sehat saja malam itu, dia juga tidak minum alkohol karena dia harus tampil di panggung malam itu. Lalu kenapa dia bisa lepas kendali? Bagaimana bisa dia lupa diri dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pria mabuk yang bahkan tidak pernah dikenalnya. Sungmin berusaha memikirkan jawaban itu. Malam itu dia merasa sangat berbeda, gairahnya seperti meledak-ledak tak tertahankan. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika berusaha menahan gairahnya. Hingga akhirnya pria itu menyentuhnya, membuat sakit di sekujur tubuhnya hilang begitu saja.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Bukankah lebih baik dia melupakannya? Toh, Jungmo juga sudah memaafkannya.

"_Gwaenchana,_ hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya kemudian menyeruput minuman favoritnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu melanjutkan obrolan ringannya dengan Kim Ryeowook sampai kemudian kedua matanya tertuju pada meja yang ada di depannya. Sungmin hampir tersedak ketika menatap sosok yang tengah duduk santai sambil menyesap secangkir _cappuccino _di depannya. Sungmin mengenal sosok itu. Pria jangkung dengan rambut coklat berantakan dan juga setelan jas rapinya. Bukan wajah tampannya yang membuat Sungmin terpana, melainkan sosok yang tengah ada di depannya tersebut merupakan orang yang sama yang telah bercinta dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah" Namja_ tampan itu mendongak. Sungmin segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok tampan yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, "Kau terlambat Lee Donghae, tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat sibuk?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal ke arah sahabat karibnya tersebut. Sementara pria yang terlambat itu hanya terkekeh geli tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah.

Sungmin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ryeowook sedikit kebingungan. _Yeoja_ itu membalikan tubuhnya, menatap sosok dua orang pria yang tengah bercengkraman di sana. Seorang pria tampan dengan kharisma yang luar biasa, berpakaian rapi dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di wajahnya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sementara pria yang satunya berpakaian sedikit lebih santai, wajahnya terkesan kekanakan tapi juga tampan luar biasa, Ryeowook sampai salah tingakh ketika dua orang pria tersebut menyadari bahwa dia tengah menatapnya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, merona malu karena ketahuan tengah mengawasi pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Sungmin mengintip sekilas dari balik buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya. _Yeoja _itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali ketika secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Jika terus begini, bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan bertemu kembali. Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan mengingat kesalahan konyol yang mereka buat.

"Wookie-_ya,_ _Mianhae,_ tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan heran, "Apa kau mengenal mereka? Kau terlihat sangat pucat Sungmin-_ah."_

_ "Aniyo._ Aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku pergi dulu?" Sungmin memang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia memang merasa sedikit pusing sejak pagi tadi. Mungkin anemianya kambuh, dia mempunyai pola makan yang buruk beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau sakit? Apa aku harus menghubungi Jungmo sekarang agar dia menjemputmu?" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak panik, Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Ryeowook agar bersikap tenang. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Beruntung pria itu tidak sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku baik-bak saja. Tidak perlu menghubungi Jungmo. Dia pasti sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Aku pergi dulu, _nde?_"

Sungmin berjalan mengendap meninggalkan café, langkahnya dibuat senormal mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun rasa pusing itu entah kenapa terasa samakin menyiksanya. Sungmin beberapa kali menghentikan langkah kakinya, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja mengabur sementara kedua kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi keningnya, Sungmin mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, _yeoja_ itu kemudian jatuh sebelum kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Ryeowook yang pertama kali berteriak cukup keras ketika melihat Sungmin jatuh pingsan. _Yeoja_ itu segera berlari ke arah Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaanya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada tidak jauh dari mereka pun segera berdiri untuk melihat keadaan. Nalurinya sebagai seorang dokter membuat _namja_ itu cukup cekatan untuk bergerak.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin yang telah terkulai lemas di atas lantai, pemuda jangkung itu melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya adalah Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menyisipkan lengannya di antara kedua kaki Sungmin, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin seakan tubuh Sungmin begitu ringan seperti kapas.

"_Ya, _siapa kau? Mau kau bawa kemana temanku?" Ryewook berteriak panik, ketika Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Hyung,_ antar kami ke rumah sakit." Titah Kyuhyun tegas kepada Donghae, "_Agashi_, aku adalah seorang dokter, rumah sakit kami tidak jauh dari tempat ini, aku akan membawanya ke sana. Kau bisa ikut kami kalau kau mau." Ucapnya kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dalam, _yeoja_ itu kemudian membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi untuk menolong Sungmin, "Aku akan menghubungi kekasihnya, tolong rawat Sungmin dengan baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ada perasaan yang sedikit mengganggunya ketika Ryeowook menyebut kata 'kekasih' di depan Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabaikanannya. Perawatan Sungmin jauh lebih penting baginya.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin di atas pahanya, menatap wajah pucat Sungmin yang masih terpejam tak sadarkan diri. Donghae sesekali melirik wajah Kyuhyun dari kaca spionnya, baru kali ini Donghae melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu panik. Pemuda itu biasanya sangat tenang meski berada dalam kondisi terjepit sekalipun, tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dari Sungmin yang tengah berada di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Jungmo segera meninggalkan kantornya sesaat setelah mendengar kabar dari Ryeowook. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu segera melajukan mobil mewahnya menembus keramaian di jalan raya kota Seoul. Jungmo sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya, dia sangat kuat dan selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Mendengar kabar bahwa Sungmin jatuh pingsan tentu saja membuat Jungmo berpikir yang macam-macam. Dia sangat takut jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada calon istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah selesai mengechek riwayat kesehatan Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu tidak punya riwayat penyakit yang berbahaya kecuali anemia. Kondisi kesehatannya juga normal, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari keadaan Sungmin. Semuanya normal dan baik-baik saja. Satu hal yang membuat Sungmin jatuh pingsan adalah karena perubahan fisiknya yang secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun telah memastikan hasil test darah Sungmin, dia tidak mungkin salah. Wanita yang kini tengah terlelap di depannya ini tengah mengandung dan jika perhitungannya tepat, janin yang sedang ada di dalam perut Sungmin tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hasil dari benihnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkan di samping ranjang Sungmin. Dokter muda itu duduk termenung sambil menunggu Sungmin tersadar dari pingsannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang mulai kembali normal. Semburat-semburat merah mulai kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya, entah apa yang mendorong Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan itu berani menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih ke perut rata Sungmin, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hatinya ketika menatap bagian tubuh itu. Benihnya tengah tumbuh di dalam sana, janin yang akan menjadi calon bayinya, seorang Cho junior dan entah kenapa itu membuat perasaan Kyuhyun berubah menghangat.

Sungmin merasakan adanya sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ itu mulai menggerakkan-gerakkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk meraih kesadarannya. Kedua mata indah itu mulai terbuka, Sungmin mengamati setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia berada. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang telah berada di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ramah dengan pakaian khas dokternya, kacamata tebal yang dipakainya benar-benar menambah kesan tampan dan juga berkharisma di mata Sungmin.

"Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada bagian yang sakit?"

Sungmin masih terlalu ling-lung untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya, _yeoja_ manis itu hanya mendesah kecil ketika merasakan nyeri di bagian kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala cantik Sungmin dan memijitnya lembut, "Kau jatuh pingsan tadi, mungkin kepalamu sakit karena terbentur lantai. Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Nada lembut itu terdengar sangat menenangkan bagi Sungmin, _yeoja_ cantik itu mengangguk pelan dan menikmati pijitan Kyuhyun di bagian kepalanya, "_Gomawo"_ lirih Sungmin masih dengan suara paraunya.

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya canggung ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun terkesan tajam dan menuntut, namun juga lembut dan penuh kasih. Sungmin tidak pernah bertatapan dengan pemuda lain seintens itu selama ini, kecuali Jungmo yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ada perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya, perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah dirasakannya pada Jungmo.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut." Seloroh Sungmin sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, lalu membuka suaranya, "Sungmin-_ssi,_ ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini menyangkut tentang kau, aku dan masa depan kita."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Masa depan kita? Apa maksudmu dengan masa depan kita?"

"Kau hamil dan kemungkinan besar ayah dari janin itu adalah aku."

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Sungmin untuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya, terlalu terkejut sampai dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungmin menggeleng keras, berusaha menyangkal ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

"_Maldwae andwae. _Katakan bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Aku tidak mungkin hamil, tidak mungkin." Sungmin mulai menangis, ketakutan mulai menguasai dirinya. Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa kecelakaan malam itu meninggalkan benih di perutnya dan sekarang benih itu telah berkembang dalam tubuhnya.

"_Mianhae,_ tapi aku tidak berbohong. Hasil test darah menunjukkan bahwa janin itu tengah berkembang di dalam perutmu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa malam itu adalah masa suburmu. Maafkan aku."

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya hampir meledak, dia juga tidak tahu bahwa malam itu adalah masa suburnya, seandainya malam itu tidak pernah terjadi, seandaianya dia bisa mengendalikan diri, seandainya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, perasaan benci tiba-tiba saja memenuhi perasaannya. Dia merasa sangat muak dengan Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar sangat membenci pria itu.

"Keluar dari kamarku" Sungmin berucap tegas tanpa sedikitpun menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan ranjangnya.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG. AKU MUAK DENGANMU. AKU MEMBENCIMU KYUHYUN-SSI DAN JANGAN COBA-COBA UNTUK DATANG MENEMUIKU!"

Sungmin melempar bantalnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Mengusir pria itu dari dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dan membiarkan Sungmin tenang, yeoja itu pasti sangat terkejut, dia bisa memahami itu. Kyuhyun berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu kamar Sungmin, namja itu masih menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, mendengarkan Sungmin menangis histeris dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin menangis terisak tanpa henti, _yeoja_ itu akan menikah dengan Jungmo tapi naasnya dia malah sedang mengandung anak dari pria lain. Sungmin mencengkram erat perut ratanya, '_Jungmo-ya, eottohkae?'_ tangisnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama di atas ranjangnya. Kedua matanya masih sembab karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Bibir _yeoja_ itu bergetar, biru dan memucat. Sungmin terlalu sering menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara isakan agar tidak lolos dari sana. Hidupnya yang baru saja terasa indah kini seperti kembali ke dalam jurang terdalam. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan tanpa tujuan. Bayi dalam perutnya membuat semuanya berantakan.

Sungmin mengelus lembut perutnya, sama sekali belum ada gerakan dari sana. Sungmin pernah membaca sebuah artikel berita, janin dalam perutnya masih berupa gumpalan darah dan belum bernyawa, mungkin jika Sungmin menghentikan pertumbuhannya sekarang, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Toh hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun juga merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Tidak ada yang akan dirugikan sekarang.

Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencabut kasar infuse yang tertancap di lengan kirinya. _Yeoja_ itu perlahan melangkahkan kedua kakinya, setelah dirasa aman ia segera berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit itu secepat yang dia bisa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berniat akan menemui Sungmin, ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin berlari menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit. Wajah Sungmin tampak panik dan juga ketakutan, tanpa buang waktu dokter muda itu segera berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Jungmo baru saja sampai di _Lobby_ rumah sakit, ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian dokter tengah berlari dan memanggil-manggil nama Sungmin. Pemuda pirang itu pun membatalkan niatnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan memilih mengejar pemuda tersebut. Memangnya ada berapa Sungmin yang kebetulan di rawat di rumah sakit ini jika bukan Sungminnya?

Sungmin semakin mempercepat larinya. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengikutinya. Kyuhyun tidak boleh menangkapnya, karena jika Kyuhyun berhasil membawanya, maka rencananya untuk melenyapkan janin itu bisa berantakan. Sungmin tidak ingin memiliki janin itu. Janin dari orang asing yang tertanam dalam rahimnya.

"Berhenti!" Sungmin berteriak keras ketika ia telah sampai di atas sebuah jembatan. _Yeoja_ cantik menatap Kyuhyun tajam, berusaha mengancam lewat keseriusan di matanya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Sungmin-_ssi,_ pikirkan nyawamu, pikirkan juga janinmu"

"DIAAAMM! Aku tidak menginginkan janin ini. Aku tidak ingin memilikinya. Tidak cukupkah kau membuat hidupku berantakan?" Sungmin mulai terisak dalam kemarahannya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ aku minta maaf, tapi kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan menikahimu. Aku mohon jangan bertindak nekat." Kyuhyun berusaha mendekat, menahan Sungmin agar tetap berada dalam pikiran sehatnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak menginginkan janin ini Kyuhyun-_ssi_ apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Aku akan melenyapkannya sekarang juga dan Kau, jangan ikut campur urusanku."

Telinga Kyuhyun memanas ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu reflek menarik lengan Sungmin dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Janin yang ada di dalam perutmu itu adalah calon anakku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau menyakiti atau melenyapkannya. Suka atau tidak, aku adalah ayah dari janin itu"

**Buuaaaghhhh**

Kyuhyun jatuh terjembab ketika kepalan tangan Jungmo melayang ke wajahnya. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan tidak puas hanya sekali memukul Kyuhyun. Jungmo menendang perut Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu merintih kesakitan.

"Urusan kita belum selesai. Aku akan mencari dan membunuhmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungminku." Jungmo berteriak sarkastik. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengikuti gerakan kaki lebar Jungmo dengan langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih, _yeoja_ manis itu sempat menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian memalingkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan di sana, '_Mianhae, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi'_ bathinnya miris sembari terus mengikuti langkah kaki Jungmo.

.

.

.

Kamar kecil itu nampak lengang meskipun kini ada dua orang yang tengah berada di dalam sana. Sungmin duduk di atas ranjang, sementara Jungmo berdiri membelakanginya. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin merasa ragu untuk membuka suaranya, dia yakin bahwa Jungmo pasti sudah mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu juga pasti tahu bahwa kini Sungmin tengah mengandung benih dari dokter muda tersebut. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah dengan keputusan yang akan dikatakan Jungmo kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar hamil?" Jungmo membuka suaranya. Sungmin sempat terkejut namun kemudian dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi Kyuhyun telah mengatakannya kepadaku." Jungmo sedikit tersentak ketika Sungmin menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Dadanya terasa terbakar ketika mengingat wajah dari pria yang telah menyentuh Sungminnya yang berharga.

"Jangan menyebut namanya dihadapanku, Min. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya." Sungmin merasakan nyalinya menciut, tatapan Jungmo terasa menusuk dan mengecilkan semua keberaniannya.

"Apa kau menginginkan bayi itu?" Tanya Jungmo sinis sembari memandang perut Sungmin dengan tatapan jijik.

Sungmin mengusap pelan perutnya, dia telah memiliki keputusan sebelumnya. Janin itu memang tidak seharusnya berada di sana, ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan dan harus dihentikan. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat akan sosok Kyuhyun, pria itu mati-matian memaksa Sungmin untuk mempertahankan calon bayinya.

Jungmo dapat melihat keraguan di mata Sungmin, _namja_ itu merasa sedikit sesak karena Sungmin nampak masih mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Jungmo berusaha memutar otaknya, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Sungmin mau menggugurkan kandungannya. Dia tentu tak sudi merawat anak yang bukan darah dagingnya. Tapi Jungmo juga tidak ingin membuat Sungmin takut dengan paksaannya. Dia harus mencari cara lain. Sebuah cara yang bisa membuat Sungmin lengah dan dia bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan bayi itu.

Jungmo berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan berlutut di depannya. Dibelainya wajah mulus Sungmin kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu Sungmin-_ah,_ kalau kau menginginkannya kau boleh memilikinya."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo tak percaya, _namja_ itu benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat terbaik dalam hidupnya. Jungmo begitu baik kepadanya, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tega untuk bersikap egois kepadanya. Jungmo telah menerima keadaannya dengan tangan terbuka, tidak seharusnya dia juga harus menerima kehadiran bayi yang bukan darah dagingnya. Itu akan terasa tidak adil baginya.

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Jungmo erat, "Aku, aku tidak tahu Jungmo-_ya,_ aku sangat bingung. Semua kejadian ini membuatku kacau." Sungmin mulai terisak, entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, _yeoja_ itu sejak awal ingin melenyapkan janinnya, tapi sekarang, entah kenapa bibirnya begitu sulit untuk memutuskan.

Jungmo berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya, _namja_ tampan itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kemudian kembali mengecup kening putih Sungmin, "_Gwaenchana,_ istirahatlah dulu. Kau bisa memikirkan itu semalaman. Besok aku akan datang menemuimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-_ah."_ Sungmin mengangguk pelan kemudian membiarkan Jungmo pergi dari rumahnya.

Jungmo menutup kamar Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah pintu kamar Sungmin, dengan atau tanpa ijin Sungmin, Jungmo akan melenyapkan janin itu dengan segera.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidur dengan gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya masih terjaga meski dia telah berulang kali berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungmin masih belum punya keputusan, sedangkan waktu sepertinya bergerak kian cepat. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika rasa lapar mulai menguasai dirinya. Sungmin melirik perut ratanya. Dia tengah berbadan dua sekarang, terang saja dia sering merasa lapar ketika malam.

"_Huh,,_ aku lupa berbelanja" Sungmin merengek kesal ketika melihat tidak ada makanan di dalam kulkasnya. Waktu masih menujukkan pukul 10 malam, rasanya belum terlalu larut untuk berbelanja dan membeli beberapa makanan. Sungmin meraih mantel pinknya kemudian melangkah pelan menuju pintu rumahnya. _Yeoja_ itu perlahan membuka pintunya dan mendapati seseorang telah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Pria itu cukup tinggi dengan rambut ikal berantakan berwarna coklat terang, di tangan kanannya terdapat sekantong makanan china yang benar-benar menggungah selera. Sungmin melebarkan matanya, ketika sosok itu menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya. Senyuman yang menyebalkan namun terlihat cocok di wajah _stoic_nya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?" Sungut Sungmin kesal, ketika menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Orang hamil suka lapar ketika malam hari, jadi aku membawakan makanan ini untukmu. Apa aku boleh masuk?" Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu bahkan langsung menuju dapur Sungmin tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemilik rumah yang masih mendengus kesal karena tingkah kurang sopannya.

Kyuhyun segera menuangkan masakan yang di bawanya ke dalam piring-piring yang ada di rak piring Sungmin. Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan sempat tersenyum menggoda ketika Sungmin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku? Aku mengikutiku? Apa kau seorang _stalker_ eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul tanpa berniat menjawab ucapan Sungmin, makanan china itu telah siap di atas piring saji dan terlihat lezat di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja makan, kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Makanlah, kau butuh tenaga. Kau tidak hidup sendiri sekarang. Janin itu membutuhkanmu."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, kemudian membanting sumpitnya, "Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ tidak bisakah kau mengabaikanku dan janin ini lalu berhenti menganggu hidupku? Aku benar-benar muak padamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama di depan Sungmin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata kelinci Sungmin.

_"Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ssi,_ tapi aku jelaskan sekali lagi padamu bahwa aku juga bertanggung jawab atas janin yang kau kandung. Dan sebagai ayah kandung dari calon bayi itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan pria lain menggantikan posisiku sebagai ayahnya."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap dalam keheningan, keduanya telah memiliki keputusan final yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kyuhyun orang yang sangat teguh pada prinsipnya, sekali dia mengingkan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya.

**TBC**

**_Huweeeee anyeong… mian update lama T_T_**

**_Aku sedang dalam proses menyusun skripsi jadi FF sering kali terbengkalai.._**

**_Uda chapter 4 tapi Kyumin masih belum ada perkembangan…_**

**_Aku juga gag ngerti nih maunya Kyumin gimana T_T_**

**_Untuk kehamilan Sungmin, ada yang berpendapat bahwa hasilnya terlalu cepat. Tapi menurut buku kedokteran yang saya baca. Dengan tes darah, hasil kehamilan bisa diketahui lebih cepat dari tes urine._**

**_ jika tes urine memerlukan waktu 2 sampai 3 minggu setelah berhubungan intim, maka dengan tes darah haslinya bisa diketahui dalam waktu seminggu setelah berhubungan intim ^^_**

**_Okay,,, terima kasih atas semua perhatiannya untuk SFY_**

**_Aku akan berusaha untuk update FF ini semampuku_**

**_Mohon doanya buat skripsiku ya ^^_**

**_Hehehehe_**

**_Mmmuuuaaachhhhh_**

_(SBY, 130304)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

_~Song For You~_

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dalam diam. Kedua sorot mata mereka memancarkan satu keputusan final yang sulit untuk dipatahkan. Kyuhyun tetap pada keinginannya untuk membesarkan calon anaknya, dan Sungmin juga masih mengharapkan Jungmo untuk menikahinya. Tidak ada titik temu diantara keduanya dan tidak ada satupun yang punya niatan untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun membuka suara, "kita tidak akan membicarakan ini sekarang. Makanlah dulu, kau perlu tenaga untuk memikirkan semuanya."

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu santai di depannya. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu kini mulai menyantap makannnya dengan lahap, sama sekali mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal. Perlahan Sungmin mulai mengambil sumpitnya, mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan beberapa suap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Sungmin tidak menolak makanan yang ia bawakan untuknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah merapikan meja makan Sungmin dan membawa piring kotor mereka ke dapur. Pemuda tampan itu mulai menyingsingkan kemeja putihnya hingga sebatas siku, menunjukkan tiap detail otot lengannya yang terbungkus kulit putih pucatnya. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin mencuci piring kotor mereka. Sebenarnya Sungmin telah berusaha melarang pria itu, tapi entah apa niatnya, Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras membantu Sungmin untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku hanya berusaha meringankan pekerjaanmu." seloroh Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan pukulan keras di lengan kekarnya.

Keduanya kini duduk saling berhadapan, setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tentu saja. Ditatapnya kedua manik kelinci Sungmin dalam diam, mencoba meluluhkan hati Sungmin yang begitu beku dan juga dingin kepadanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, padahal pria itu benar-benar tulus untuk mengambil tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pria. Dia benar-benar ingin menikahi Sungmin dan membesarkan calon anak mereka. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Hanya itu saja, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat untuk memperlihatkan niat baiknya pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Sungmin membuka suaranya, seolah mengerti dengan semua gejolak yang ada di dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tampan itu mengembuskan nafasnya berat, kedua matanya masih terkunci pada kedua _onyx_ Sungmin, berusaha mencari celah agar dia bisa mematahkan keputusannya, "Apa karena pria yang memukulku itu? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengenal pria itu sebelumnya, tapi sejak pertama melihatnya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Kami akan segera menikah akhir minggu ini. Pria itu adalah calon suamiku." Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan setiap penuturan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang terasa tajam dan menuntut.

"Aku mencintai pria itu dan aku ingin menikahinya. Bayi ini adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Tidakkah masalah kita selesai sampai di sini? Kenapa kau membuat posisiku semakin sulit?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia hanya berusaha mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Apa itu salah?

"Apa pria itu tahu bahwa kau mengandung anakku?" Sungmin mengerngernyitkan dahinya, ucapan Kyuhyun entah kenapa terdengar sangat tidak nyaman di telinganya.

"Jungmo tahu semuanya. Bahkan dia dengan besar hati menerimaku meski dia tahu bahwa aku telah tidur dengan pria lain malam itu."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, benarkah Jungmo sebaik itu? Benarkan dia bisa menerima kehadiran anaknya? Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Anaknya kelak akan memanggil pria lain dengan sebutan _Appa,_ sementara dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh pertumbuhan anaknya. Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil?

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria lain menjadi ayah anakku Sungmin-_ssi,_ aku adalah ayahnya dan sampai kapanpun aku adalah ayahnya."

"Kyuhyun-_ssi,,,"_ Sungmin berusaha menginstrupsi.

"Sudah malam. Kau harus istirahat. Kita bicara lagi nanti. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Selamat malam" Sungmin terdiam beberapa detik ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan rumah sederhana miliknya. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian bangkit dan bergerak cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya menembus kegelapan malam. Sungmin menatap lemas mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang di perempatan jalan. _Yeoja_ itu menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di permukaan dinding rumahnya, _apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?_

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamunya. Ruangan itu sudah kembali seperti semula, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu porak poranda karena kemarahan Jungmo. Ryeowook harus membeli beberapa perabotan baru karena peristiwa itu. Sungmin berniat untuk menggantinya, tapi Ryeowook menolaknya. Toh dia memang berencana mengganti perabotan tuanya dengan yang baru.

Ryeowook sudah akan jatuh tertidur ketika tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi cukup keras. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan ke depan pintu dan melihat wajah Sungmin dari layar _intercom_ di rumahnya. Ryeowook segera membuka pintunya, dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Reyowook menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk Sungmin kemudian menemaninya berbincang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku menyusulmu ke rumah sakit kemarin, tapi mereka bilang kau sudah pulang. Aku berusaha menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya ponselmu tidak aktif. Apa yang terjadi Sungmin-_ah?_ Kau benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Sungmin menatap wajah cemas Ryeowook, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang begitu peduli kepadanya. Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali dia merepotkan Ryeowook karena masalah-masalahnya.

"Sungmin-_ah?_ _Gwaenchana?"_

Sungmin mendongak kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, "_Gwaenchana. Ryeowook-ah. Keundae_ ada satu hal yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu_." _Ryeowook mendengarkan Sungmin yang mulai bercerita. Sesekali _yeoja_ itu nampak terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin kembali bersikap tenang. Sungmin mulai menceritakan tentang kehamilannya dan juga niatnya untuk menggugurkannya. Ryeowook menatap iba kepada sahabatnya. Masalah sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti menghampirinya.

"Dia adalah anakmu Sungmin-_ah,_ apa kau tega membunuhnya? Meski dia belum bernyawa, tapi dia hidup di dalam tubuhmu."

Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam, "Aku tahu, tetapi jika aku membiarkannya tumbuh maka Kyuhyun juga tidak akan melepaskanku. Belum lagi Jungmo. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tajam, "Apa Kyuhyun pria yang baik?"

Sungmin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ryeowook, tetapi _yeoja_ cantik itu perlahan mengangguk, _"Ne,_ aku rasa dia adalah pria yang baik."

"Aku bukan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadimu Sungmin-_ah,_ tapi jika memang Jungmo tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun menjaganya, menikah dengannya. Bukankah dia juga brsedia bertanggung jawab?"

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya, "Itu tidak mungkin Ryeowook-_ah,_ aku tidak mencintainya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku akan menikah dengan Jungmo apa kau melupakan hal itu?"

"Demi Tuhan bukan begitu maksudku Min, aku hanya berharap kau berpikiran jernih. Bayi itu tidak salah, tidak sepatutnya kau membunuhnya, dia begitu lemah dan butuh perlindungan. Apa kau tega membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri?"

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama. Ryeowook benar, Sungmin bukanlah orang yang bisa setega itu membunuh darah dagingnya, ketakutan akan kehilangan Jungmo benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jungmo memang mengijinkannya untuk membesarkan bayinya, tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun yang bernada ancaman itu benar-benar membuat tidurnya tidak tenang. Rasa-rasanya pria itu tidak akan berhenti menganggu Sungmin selama bayi itu masih ada di dalam perutnya.

"Sungmin-_ah, _dengarkan aku. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah wajar, bayi itu adalah anaknya, sangat normal dia menginginkannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Bagaimana kalian akan membesarkan anak kalian dengan baik meski kalian tidak menikah. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mengerti. Mungkin dia hanya takut kau akan membatasinya untuk menemui anak kalian. Kau tahu, terkadang pria akan terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakkan jika menyangkut sifat _possesif _mereka."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "_Gomawo Wookie-ya,_ aku akan berusaha berbicara dengan Kyuhyun setelah ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, "Pastikan juga pada Jungmo. Apakah dia bersedia menerima anak yang ada di dalam kandunganmu. Bagaimanapun juga Jungmo adalah orang yang kelak menjadi suamimu."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah ini dia akan berbicara pada dua pria tersebut. Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika mengingat dua pria yang kini berada di dalam kehidupannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka hidupnya berubah menjadi seaneh ini sekarang.

.

.

.

Jungmo duduk termenung di dalam kantornya. Matanya menatap tajam pada botol kecil yang ada di depannya. Botol itu berisi cairan kimia yang tidak lebih dari 10 ml. Berwarna bening dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan bau. Jungmo memesan obat itu pada temannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit. Sebuah cairan yang bisa melunturkan janin seseorang, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun merasa kesakitan. Apalagi usia kandungan Sungmin baru menginjak usia satu minggu. Akan sangat mudah obat itu bekerja pada rahimnya.

Jungmo meraih botol kecil itu ke dalam genggamannya. Kedua manik kelamnya sempat terpaku pada bayangan wajahnya di atas cermin, ada guratan rasa jijik yang terpantul dari cermin itu. Jungmo menyadari bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sangatlah tidak manusiawi. Dia sadar bahwa ini sudah yang keseringkalinya Jungmo memperdaya Sungmin agar terikat kepadanya. Memalukan memang, tapi Jungmo seakan tidak punya pilihan lain, egonyalah yang memegang kendali pikirannya. Menyampingkan semua rasa iba dan juga belas kasihannya, yang terpenting baginya adalah Sungmin berada di pelukannya. Selamanya.

Jungmo memasukkan botol kecil itu ke dalam saku celananya. Pria berambut pirang itu segera memakai jasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Mobil _Mercedes benz_nya melaju cukup kencang menembus padatnya jalan raya. Membawanya melaju menuju tempat Sungmin bekerja.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pria tampan berambut ikal itu melajukan mobil_ audi sportnya_ menuju bar di mana Sungmin akan bekerja. Bagaimanapun juga pembicaraannya dan Sungmin belum berakhir sampai sekarang. Pria itu masih akan terus mempertahankan haknya. Dia akan berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk menikah dengannya. Donghae mengatakan bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun telah terobsesi dengan wanita itu. Entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia hanya merasa perlu bertanggung jawab. Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam _bar_ yang cukup mewah tersebut. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sungmin akan tampil menjelang pukul 10 malam, masih ada waktu satu jam. Kyuhyun akan menggunakan waktu itu untuk memperkuat argumennya. Sungmin bukan orang yang mudah menyerah pada pendiriannya.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di bangku paling ujung. Meski tempat itu terlihat sepi, tapi sangat memungkinkan bagi Sungmin untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Kyuhyun memang sengaja memilih tempat itu. Tentu saja untuk membuat Sungmin agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku pesan _brendy."_ Ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang menawarinya.

"Kau tuan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat ke dalam dua manik bulat yang tengah menerjap lucu di depannya, "_Ne,_ kau mengenalku?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "aku teman Lee Sungmin. Kita bertemu di café hari itu. Apa kau datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengingat sosok itu, _yeoja_ mungil yang ada bersama Sungmin di mana dia jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun menunduk sopan sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya, "_Ne,_ aku memang sengaja datang ke sini untuk melihatnya."

"Sungmin mungkin akan tampil lebih larut dari biasanya, dia sedang membicarakan kontrak dengan perusahan rekaman di Seoul. Kau bisa mengunggunya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya. Kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman? Apa Sungmin tidak sadar tentang kehamilannya sekarang?

.

.

.

Eric sesekali tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang nampak berseri-seri karena kontrak yang ia tawarkan. Pemuda itu memberikan perjanjian kontrak yang sangat menggiurkan untuk bisa ditolak. Sungmin dijanjikan akan debut dalam waktu dekat. Belum lagi perjanjian pembuatan 5 buah album untuk 5 tahun masa kontraknya. Mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi semakin mendekati kenyataan. Sungmin merasa sengat bersemangat dan juga bahagia.

"Eric _hyung_ akan membantumu debut dalam beberapa bulan ke depan Min. Mimpimu akan segera menjadi kenyataan setelah ini." Jungmo tersenyum manis menatap Sungmin yang terlihat bahagia, pemuda tampan itu kemudian menatap Eric dan melemparkan senyuman puasnya.

Eric mengangguk sebelum kemudian berdehem pelan menarik perhatian Sungmin, "Aku dengar kalian akan menikah? Sejujurnya itu sangat tidak baik bagi artis baru seperti Sungmin, kecuali jika kalian bersedia menutupi sebentar status kalian. Setidaknya sampai Sungmin mengeluarkan album perdananya."

Sungmin menatap ragu ke arah Jungmo, namun pria itu masih tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin, "Tidak apa-apa _hyung,_ itu bukan masalah untukku. Yang terpenting adalah Sungmin bisa meraih impiannya." Ucap Jungmo sembali mengerling lembut ke arah Sungmin.

"Yeah,, terserah kau saja. Asal kalian tidak buru-buru punya anak. Sungmin-_ah, _sebaiknya kau memastikan untuk tidak hamil dulu, okay?" Eric tertawa lepas tanpa memperdulikan wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah tegang.

Jungmo menatap tangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja gemetar. _Yeoja_ itu mendadak pucat setelah mendengar ucapan Eric. Jungmo merangkul pundak Sungmin lembut, "_chagiya,_ _gwaenchana?"_

Sungmin menelan berat salivanya, _yeoja_ cantik itu menatap intens kedua manik Jungmo. dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jungmo tentunya juga paham maksud Sungmin. Pria berambut pirang itu berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Mimpi besarnya telah berada di depan mata, tapi entah kenapa untuk meraihnya tidak semudah seperti yang dia idam-idamkan? Mana yang harus Sungmin pilih sekarang? Mimpinyakah? Atau calon anaknya?

Jungmo menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, seakan menuntun Sungmin untuk memilih keputusan yang paling baik untuknya. Jungmo menyerahkan sebuah pulpen di tangannya. Tanpa kata, Sungmin tahu bahwa Jungmo menuntun Sungmin untuk memilih mimpinya. Jungmo tersenyum lembut, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Min. Percayalah kepadaku."

Sungmin menatap lembaran dokumen yang ada di depannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam bulpoin dengan gemetar. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, mencoba menimbang keputusan mana yang akan diambilnya. Perlahan, Sungmin mulai membuka kedua matanya,_ 'maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, maafkan eomma baby.'_

Jungmo tersenyum puas ketika melihat Sungmin menandatangani surat kontrak itu. Kedua matanya beralih menatap Eric yang juga tersenyum menang di depannya. _Terima kasih, hyung. Aku berhutang kepadamu._

_._

.

.

Tirai panggung mulai terbuka, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika sosok Sungmin telah keluar dengan gitar _pink_nya. _Yeoja_ itu nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun satin berwarna merah. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dibiarkan tergerai membingkai paras cantiknya. Kyuhyun sulit berkedip bahkan sedetikpun ketika melihat sosok Sungmin dengan segala pesonanya. Tatapan _obsidian_ itu terus terpaku pada sosok Sungmin yang berada di atas panggung tersebut.

Suara denting gitar mulai mengalun lembut di atas panggung. Membentuk sebuah harmonisasi yang indah dengan suara merdu dari Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lee Sungmin. lagu yang sama yang pernah ia bawakan untuk Sung Min-ah. Lagu yang menggoreskan kenangan indah di dalam hatinya, namun disaat bersamaan juga meninggalkan bekas luka yang semakin dalam.

_This is how you make me feel the first time we met_

_What can I do even if only you misunderstood?_

_My heart smiled like a fool you have made me…_

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menatap sosok Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya, keduanya seolah tengah berkomunikasi dalam alunan lagu yang sama-sama mereka nyanyikan. Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya seirama dengan denting gitar yang dimainkan Sungmin, mengabaikan decakan kagum penonton yang tidak menyadari komunikasi tersirat di dalam tatapan mata mereka.

Sungmin mengakhiri permainan gitarnya. Suara riuh penonton mengejutkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Kyuhyun. Membungkuk sesaat sebelum kembali ke belakang panggung. Kyuhyun menatap nanar bayangan Sungmin yang mulai menghilang di matanya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah menghangat. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Apakah karena lagu yang dibawakan Sungmin ataukah karena Sungmin itu sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memastikan penyebabnya.

Kyuhyun meraih gelas kaca yang ada di depannya. _Namja_ tampan itu meneguk kasar minuman beralkhohol yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam berusaha meredam perasaan aneh yang terus berdenyut nakal di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari menuju ke dalam kamar mandi wanita. _Make-up_nya hampir luntur karena tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menangis di dalam salah satu bilik kosong di dalam sana. Hatinya seperti disayat ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di luar sana. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada pria itu nantinya? Apakah Kyuhyun bisa menerima keputusannya untuk menggugurkan bayinya? Apa Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya setelah itu?

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras. Entah kenapa tatapan mata Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin lemah dan goyah. Sungmin melirik perut ratanya, membelainya pelan dengan gerakan memutar, '_maafkan eomma chagiya, maafkan eomma.'_ Isaknya makin menjadi.

.

.

.

Jungmo berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan keriuhan. _Namja_ tampan itu sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya telah aman. Jungmo mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya, menyambung kembali pembicaraannya dengan orang yang ada di seberang sana. Sesekali suaranya melemah, seakan sengaja agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraanya.

"Mau apa kau menelponku Yunho-_ya?_ Aku sedang berada bersama dengan Sungmin sekarang."

Jungmo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar lawan bicaranya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Yunho memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Pria itu seperti ular, licik dan berbisa. Rasa-rasanya Jungmo menyesal pernah mendengarkan saran dan juga ide konyol sahabatnya itu untuk memberi obat perangsang pada Sungminnya. Dan sekarang, dengan nada santai pria itu menanyakan tentang kesuksesan idenya. Andai saja saat ini Jungmo bisa melihat wajah dari Jung Yunho, ingin sekali pemuda itu memberinya beberapa pukulan keras di wajah tampannya.

"Dengar Yunho-_ya,_ jika kau menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan masalah itu. Lebih baik jangan pernah berani untuk menghubungiku lagi atau aku benar-benar akan menggantungmu hidup-hidup."

"Hei, hei ,hei,, _just calm down boss._ Kita bicara baik-baik _okay?"_

Jungmo memutar bola matanya kesal, "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Yunho tersenyum menang, Jungmo memang selalu bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Sebagai seorang partner bisnis yang punya peran penting dalam perusahaannya, Yunho selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari atasannya tersebut. Yunho memang bekerja pada Jungmo. Bukan sebagai pegawai kantoran yang harus datang tepat pada waktunya. Melainkan seseorang _deptcollector _yang bertugas menekan perusahaan kecil agar jatuh ke dalam perusahaan Jungmo. Tugas Yunho hanyalah menawarkan pinjaman besar pada perusahaan kecil yang diambang kebangkrutan, setelah itu sedikit demi sedikit Yunho akan menggerogoti perusahaan itu. Dan di saat itu, Jungmolah yang akan mengambil alih semuanya. Jika tidak seperti itu, mustahil perusahaan Jungmo bisa besar dan sukses seperti sekarang.

"Jungmo-_ya,_ mobil yang kau berikan kepadaku tempo hari mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tahukan aku tidak akan bisa bekerja tanpa mobil? Kau mengerti maksudku kan _chingu-ya?"_

Jungmo mendengus kesal, "Pilihlah mobil yang kau suka. Aku akan membayarnya untukmu tapi ingat satu hal Yunho-_ya._ Jangan pernah menelponku ketika aku tidak menyuruhmu. Dan lagi, jangan pernah mengungkit masalah obat perangsang itu lagi. Aku menyesal mendengar saranmu untuk memberi obat perangsang pada Sungmin malam itu." Jungmo mengakhiri pembicaraannya, ketika mendengar gelak tawa Yunho yang seolah mengejeknya.

"_Fuck!"_ Jungmo berteriak keras sembari menendang keras kaleng beer kosong yang ada di depannya. Tepat ketika Jungmo berbalik, Sungmin telah berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua matanya menatap nanar ke arah Jungmo tanpa berucap kata-kata.

**DEG**

Jungmo menelan berat salivanya, Mata sipitnya melirik sekilas layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Entah sudah berapa lama _yeoja_ itu berdiri di sana. Jungmo bahkan tidak berani memastikan bahwa Sungmin tidak mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Jung Yunho.

Jungmo berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya, _namja_ itu menatap Sungmin sembari memamerkan senyuman lembutnya, "Kau di sini _chagiya?_ Kenapa tidak memanggilku tadi?" Jungmo berusaha bersikap normal, _namja_ itu perlahan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Namun belum sempat Jungmo melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu telah lebih dulu menampar pipinya keras.

**PLAAAK**

****Jungmo tersentak ketika tamparan itu terasa nyata mengenai pipi putihnya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan sirat kecewa. Jungmo berusaha menarik lengan Sungmin, ketika _yeoja_ itu kembali menampiknya kasar.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jungmo!" Sungmin berteriak keras, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Jadi malam itu adalah rencanamu? Kau telah mencampurkan obat laknat itu ke dalam minumanku? Teganya kau berbuat seperti itu kepadaku. Teganya kau menghancurkan hidupku Kim Jungmo!"

"Tunggu dulu, Min. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Aku mohon tenanglah."

Sungmin melepaskan kedua tangan Jungmo yang mencengkeram erat lenganya, _yeoja_ cantik itu kembali mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipi Jungmo, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu. Apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu kepadaku? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pelacur Jungmo-_ya._ Aku bahkan telah tidur dengan pria yang tidak pernah aku kenal dan sekarang aku hamil. Apa kau puas telah menghancurkan hidupku? Apa kau merasa senang dengan semua ini?" Sungmin semakin terisak. Bayangan Jungmo sebagai malaikat pelindungnya kini telah sirna tak berbekas.

Jungmo berlutut di depan Sungmin, memelas bahkan memohon kepada Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Karena itu aku ingin menebusnya Min, aku ingin bertanggung jawab. Aku mohon, Min beri aku kesempatan."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _yeoja_ itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jungmo. Ketika pria itu berniat menyusulnya Sungmin berbalik dan berteriak keras.

"Jangan mengikutiku Kim Jungmo! Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

Jungmo menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Sungmin berjalan menjauh sampai kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Jungmo menangis keras dalam kesendiriannya, menyesali semua kobodohan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Sungmin.

Ryeowook tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran Sungmin dan Jungmo. _Yeoja_ itu sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook segera menghubungi Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di mejanya.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. _Namja_ itu memilih untuk segera keluar dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Ryeowook bilang Sungmin belum lama meninggalkan _bar,_ jadi kemungkinan _yeoja_ itu masih berada di sekitar sana.

Kyuhyun terus berlari menyusuri trotoar di pusat kota Seoul. Tempat itu memang tidak pernah sepi dari kerumunan orang. Cukup susah mencari Sungmin di tempat seramai itu sebenarnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah secepat itu. Sampai kemudian ekor matanya menatap sosok wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu dari belakang. Gaun satin merahnya terlihat paling menyala di terpa sinar lampu yang begitu menyilaukan. Sosok itu terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya. Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu apa yang menimpanya, tetapi melihat bagaimana Sungmin berjalan tanpa arah, membuatnya memamahmi bahwa saat ini, wanita itu tengah bermasalah.

Setapak demi setapak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berjalan beriringan. Entah sudah sejauh apa mereka melangkah dalam keheningan. Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyuhyun tak urung juga mengikutinya. Sungmin berjongkok di tempatnya, menangis tersedu mengingat semua perbuatan Jungmo kepadanya. Sungmin masih sulit percaya, bahwa Jungmo yang selama ini seperti malaikat pelindung baginya ternyata menusuknya dari belakang. Sungmin merasa sangat sakit dan kecewa di saat bersamaan.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya, menatap iba sosok Sungmin yang tengah menangis di depannya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba titik air hujan jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Semua orang berlari dan berusaha mencari perlindungan, namun Sungmin masih tetap berada di sana. Kyuhyun menarik payung seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja lewat di tampan itu hanya tersenyum meminta maaf sembari menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di kantong pria pembawa payung tersebut.

Sungmin bukan tidak tahu bahwa sekarang tengah turun hujan. _Yeoja_ itu hanya tidak ingin repot-repot untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Toh, Sungmin merasa lebih senang jika hujan datang. Setidaknya dia akan membawa air matanya ikut mengalir ke dalam tanah. Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya sesaat ketika hujan tidak lagi membasahi tubuhnya. Wanita itu kemudian bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin menatap lekat sosok itu. Seorang pria jangkung dengan senyuman evil di sudut bibirnya. Rambut hitam kecoklatannya di biarkan ikal dan berantakan. Kacamata tebalnya bertengger indah membingkai kedua matanya. Pria itu membawa sebuah payung di tangan kirinya. sementara tangan kananya, entah sejak kapan berada di wajah Sungmin dan menghapus air matanya. Bibir joker itu kembali terangkat memamerkan senyumannya.

"Kita pulang, _nde?_ Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di tengah hujan seperti ini."

Sungmin terdiam menatap sosok itu, "Cho Kyuhyun, _mianhae."_ Lirihnya sebelum kemudian tubuh mungilnya direngkuh ke dalam pelukan hangat milik Cho Kyuhyun.

**TebeCe**

**_Mian untuk update yang sering terlambat…_**

**_Terima kasih untuk saran, kritik dan komentarnya di chapter sebelumnya ^^_**

**_Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan teman-teman (?)_**

**_Dan juga_**

**_Terima kasih atas semua bentuk dukungan teman-teman untuk FF ini_**

**_Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter selajutnya ^^_**

**(sby 130314)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

**_~Song For You~_**

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_Lee Sungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Eric Moon**

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 6***

.

.

.

Sungmin masih saja terisak di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu terus mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan melupakan rasa sebal dan bencinya kepada Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu hanya ingin menangis dan menangis, mengeluarkan semua beban dan juga rasa bersalahnya. Kemarahan dan juga kekecewaaannya kepada orang yang tidak ingin ia ingat namanya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mematung di sana. Membiarkan Sungmin membasahi kemeja mahalnya dengan lelehan air matanya. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan payung yang sejak tadi berada di dalam genggamannya. Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap awan mendung yang menggantung di atasnya. Hujan turun semakin deras, membuat kedua tubuh itu menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin, mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin dan mengacuhkan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berucap, dia tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini menangis di depannya. tidak akan ada lagi air mata untuknya. Kyuhyun akan menjaganya, melindunginya, bahkan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk membahagiakannya.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari pelukannya, kedua _orbs_ obsidiannya menatap kedua mata Sungmin dari balik kacamatanya. Sungmin masih menangis sesenggukkan, kedua tangan mungilnya masih melingkar di antara pinggang Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan lembut Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Sungmin. Lama keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, _namja_ tampan itu mulai menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Membungkam suara isakan Sungmin dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut dari bibirnya.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, namun terlalu lemah untuk menolak. Sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya, Kyuhyun telah menarik dirinya. Pemuda _brunnte_ itu tersenyum sekilas, sebelum kemudian membimbing Sungmin dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Sungmin memakai _bathrobe_ _pink _kesayangannya. Rambut basahnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai sebatas punggung. Sungmin menatap wajah pucatnya di depan cermin. Kedua mata yang biasanya berbinar cerah kini berubah kosong tanpa harapan. Sungmin menyentuh wajah pucatnya, hatinya masih sulit percaya bahwa sahabatnya -Kim Jungmo- telah tega memperdayanya. Selama ini Jungmo adalah orang yang selalu ada di sisinya. Pemuda itulah yang selalu memberikan Sungmin kepercayaan untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya. Tetapi sekarang pemuda tampan itu justru telah mengancurkannya. Meremukkan hatinya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil yang berserakan. Sungmin tidak akan pernah memaafkan Jungmo, bahkan mengingatnya pun enggan. Tidak akan ada lagi Jungmo dalam hidup Lee Sungmin, tidak akan pernah ada.

**Ttok ttok ttok**

****_"Sungmin-ssi, gwaenchanayo?"_

Sungmin melirik pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. _Yeoja_ mungil itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Sungmin menghapus air matanya sebelum membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lega ketika melihat Sungmin telah berdiri di depannya. Pemuda tampan itu hampir saja berpikir bahwa Sungmin mungkin cukup konyol untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menelan kembali pikiran-pikiran buruknya, karena pada kenyataannya, wanita itu kini berdiri di depannya sembari mengulas senyuman terbaiknya.

"Sykurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyuhyun disertai dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun. Keduanya kini terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang menyebalkan. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bisa melenyapkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya baju itu cocok untukmu" seloroh Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan pakaian trining milik ayahnya. Satu-satunya benda milik ayahnya yang tersisa. Bersyukurlah Sungmin tidak jadi membuangnya ketika menemukan baju itu berada di dalam tas kopernya di hari pertama ia sampai di Seoul. Setidaknya baju itu kini berguna untuk menggantikan kemeja Kyuhyun yang telah basah kuyup karena hujan.

"_Nde, Machoyo.._" kekehnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Sungmin.

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun. Pertama kalinya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kacamata tebal yang biasanya bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku tanpa kacamata?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, _namja_ tampan itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas walau tanpa kacamata. Aku hanya memakainya untuk eum.. Yah.. agar terlihat lebih keren sebagai seorang dokter." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya , "Terserah kau sajalah." Acuhnya kemudian berlalu menuju dapur sedangkan Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menatap jendela rumahnya. Suara hujan tidak lagi terdengar menandakan bahwa hujan telah reda di luar sana. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk saling berhadapan. Keduanya menyesap coklat hangat yang telah Kyuhyun siapkan ketika Sungmin berganti pakaian di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu nyaris tidak pernah berkata lebih dari dua kalimat. Kedua matanya terus menerawang dalam kekosongan. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua duduk di meja yang sama. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tengah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat kembali peristiwa beberap jam sebelum ini. Ketika Ryeowook datang menemuinya dnegan wajah pucat dan memintanya untuk mengikuti dan menjaga Sungmin. Kyuhyun belum sempat bertanya kepada Ryeowook kala itu. Sebenarnya saat ini ia ingin bertanya dan meminta penjelasan kepada Sungmin, tetapi melihat kondisi Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Uh?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kedua _Hezel_nya langsung bertemu dengan _onyx_ Sungmin yang menatapnya intens, "Oh,, sebenarnya~"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kau bisa pulang sekarang." seloroh Sungmin sembari menyesap coklat panasnya.

Kyuhyun terpaku menerima sikap dingin Sungmin, _namja_ tampan itu kemudian tertawa sinis sembari memamerkan seringaian evilnya, "Jadi kau mengusir orang yang sudah menolongmu? Wah,, Sopan sekali sikapmu _nona_." Sindirnya kesal.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, "Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, hanya saja aku sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Aku meminta dengan sangat hormat, jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan, bisakah kau pergi dari rumahku sekarang? dan jangan bicara tentang kesopanan, karena sebenarnya kau lebih tidak sopan. Kenapa kau menciumku tadi?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, "Oh, itu,, ehm.. aku hanya,, oh~" Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Pikirannya kacau saat itu. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu rapuh membuat _namja_ itu terbawa suasana dan hanya berusaha menenangkannya. Meski mungkin caranya sedikit berlebihan. Tetapi apakah itu salah?

"_Arayo, _Anggaplah kau sudah menerima tanda terima kasih dariku, ciuman tadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Bisa kau pergi sekarang?" Sungmin sedikit memelankan suaranya. Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca._ Namja_ tampan itu kemudian mengangguk dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Tetapi berjanjilah satu hal dariku." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin, "Jangan berbuat bodoh, Pikirkan bayimu. Kau seorang ibu sekarang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah kepadaku."

Sungmin menatap kedua _obsidian _Kyuhyun yang berkilat penuh keyakinan. Tangan kanannya merasakan remasan tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat menggenggamnya. Pemuda itu memintanya untuk percaya kepadanya, sementara ia baru saja merasakan pengkhianatan dari orang yang sangat ia percaya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya kepadamu?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak punya jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Kenapa dia itu harus percaya kepadanya? Sementara dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Apa yang bisa dia janjikan pada Sungmin?

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu melibatkan dirimu lebih dalam dari ini. Pulanglah dokter Cho." Pungkas Sungmin sembari menarik tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada sikap Sungmin kepadanya. Harusnya dia bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan hal-hal gombal yang bisa menenangkan gadis itu. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan di sana hanyalah diam seolah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu berbalik arah dan menatap pintu rumah Sungmin yang telah tertutup rapat dari dalam. '_Jika aku kembali ke sana apakah dia akan menerimanya?'_

Sungmin masih duduk di atas kursinya. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat lututnya yang ia tekuk di depan dada. Alunan lagu favoritnya mengalun menemani kesendiriannya. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada kedua lututnya.

_Now, I need to erase the many traces of loving you_

_Your pictures, the teacups we shared, they remain without an owner_

_If I touch it, tears fall, if I look at it, my heart gets bruised_

_So now I erase your traces by burying it as a sad memories…_

Sungmin belum lama jatuh tertidur ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Seseorang telah membawa tubuhnya tetapi Sungmin tidak bisa memastikan siapa. Dia sangat ingin membuka kedua matanya, tetapi yang dia rasakan hanya lelah yang sangat luar biasa. _Yeoja_ mungil itu hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara seperti sebuah kapas yang dipermainkan angin sebelum kemudian menghempaskannya.

Sosok jangkung itu nampak merapikan selimut Sungmin. Membungkus tubuh mungilnya di dalam selimut tebal yang akan melindunginya dari angin malam. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin sebelum kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di keningnya.

"_Jalja_ Lee Sungmin_"_ lirihnya dengan suara _husky_nya. Sosok jangkung itu menatap perut datar Sungmin sejenak. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh kehidupan yang tengah berkembang di dalam sana. Namun sebelum ia menyentuhnya, Sungmin lebih dulu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar Sungmin sebelum sang pemilik kamar terbangun dan menyadari keberadaanya. Sungmin melenguh pelan, kemudian membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu berbalik untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya dan juga menutup pintu kamarnya. Sungmin mengamati pemuda itu dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang merambat masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Pipi tirus dengan bibir tebal dan juga rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Jungmo-_ya_" lirih Sungmin sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Mengabaikan tatapan sendu dari pemuda yang sempat mendengar lenguhannya.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari mulai merayap masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sungmin. Angin pagi mulai berhembus lembut mempermainkan helaian rambut tipis di sekitar keningnya. Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya menatap setiap sudut kamarnya yang entah mengapa terasa lebih lengang dan menyedihkan. Sungmin menyibakkan selimutnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk yang semalaman menjadi teman tidurnya.

Sungmin menerjap menyadari sesuatu, seharusnya ia tertidur di dapur dan bukannya di atas ranjang di dalam kamarnya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam, sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Jungmo?" Lirihnya setengah tak percaya, "Apa Jungmo yang membawaku ke sini?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ di dalam kamarnya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat semakin berantakan setelah hampir semalaman ia berusaha tidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman di atas sofa milik Sungmin. Pemuda jangkung itu semalaman menemani Sungmin di rumahnya, meski kemudian dia harus segera pulang sebelum sang pemilik rumah terbangun dan menyadari kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Meski tubuhnya terasa lelah dan meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Namun otaknya masih saja terus memikirkan hal yang sama sejak semalaman. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Menggumamamkan sebuah nama yang disebut Sungmin sesaat sebelum tidurnya.

"Jungmo. Jungmo. Jungmo. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sebelum kemudian meraih ponsel di saku celananya. "H_yung._ Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"…."

"_Nde_, ini tentang Sungmin dan Jungmo. apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook baru saja bersiap untuk pergi menjenguk Sungmin ketika di depan pintu rumahnya telah berdiri sesosok _namja_ tampan dengan senyum kekanakannya. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia teringat pada sosok tampan selain Kyuhyun yang secara tidak sengaja ia temui di café beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau?"

"Donghae _imnida."_ Sapanya ramah sembari melemparkan senyuman manisnya ke arah Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ mungil itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai simbol perkenalan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jungmo adalah calon suami Sungmin dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang menjebak Sungmin?" Donghae hampir tidak mempercayai penjelasan Ryeowook, "Ada apa dengan orang itu? Memberikan obat itu kepada kekasihnya. Apa itu masuk akal?"

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya. Keduanya kini duduk tenang di sebuah café tidak jauh dari rumah Ryeowook. Donghae memang sengaja menemui Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memintanya mencari informasi tentang Sungmin dan juga Jungmo. Tentu saja Donghae tidak keberatan, mengingat Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baiknya, dan setelah kejadian beberapa hari Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah, Donghae paham kenapa Kyuhyun meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"_Keundae, Donghae-ssi,_ kenapa bukan Kyuhyun sendiri yang langsung datang dan menanyakannya kepadaku?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Ah,, itu karena _eomma_nya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun selalu pulang terlambat dan kemarin, aku dengar dia juga tidak pulang. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa keluar rumah dengan mudah. Karena itu dia meminta aku untuk membantunya."

Ryeowook membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' tanpa suara. Secara tidak sengaja Donghae melihat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meski tidak secantik Sungmin, tetapi Ryeowook memiliki aura yang sangat menarik dengan kepolosan serta keimutannya. Tanpa sadar Donghae menyunggingkan senyuman _casanova_nya. Ryeowook merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena terus diperhatikan. Kedua pipinya mendadak menghangat, seiring dengan munculnya rona kemerahan di permukaan pipi bulatnya.

Donghae menyesap kopinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Ryeowook, "Lalu di mana Jungmo sekarang?" lanjutnya setelah meletakkkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja.

"Huh? Oh,,, _mollayo_. Aku tidak melihatnya setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin. Dia juga tidak berusaha mengejar Sungmin. Kua tahu, sebenarnya Jungmo adalah pria yang baik. Dia selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin. Baginya Sungmin adalah segalanya. Dia akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk Sungmin."

"Termasuk memberinya obat perangsang untuk menjebaknya." Donghae berucap sinis.

Ryeowook menatap Donghae sendu, "Aku rasa itu salah satu bentuk dari rasa frustasinya."

"Lalu apa kau akan membiarkan sahabatmu menikah dengan orang licik seperti Jungmo?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah,. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Sungmin. Aku dengar dia menolak pertanggung jawaban Kyuhyun. Apa dia tidak sadar lambat laun orang akan menyadari kehamilannya?"

"Eh, itu sebenarnya Sungmin berniat untuk menggugurkan kandungannya sebelum menikah dengan Jungmo. Sungmin sudah terlanjur menandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah rumah produksi yang akan menjadikannya penyanyi."

Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya, "_Mwo?"_ teriaknya membuat seluruh pengunjung café menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin tinggi menyombongkan sinarnya yang terasa semakin menyengat. Puluhan orang mulai berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah Sungmin. Suara desing mesin bermotor menandakan telah dimulainya kehidupan di hari baru. Namun lain halnya dengan Lee Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu masih mengenakan _bathrobe_nya yang semalam. Wajah cantiknya mulai terlihat cekung dan sedikit pucat. Sungmin menatap nanar alat pemanggang rotinya. Mesin itu sudah mengeluarkan dua lembar roti yang dipanggangnya 10 menit lalu. Segelas susu panas juga sudah tersedia di depan mejanya. Namun tidak sedikitpun ia berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam seolah tidak ada kehidupan di sekitarnya.

**Tttok ttok ttok**

"Sungmin-_ah,_ kau ada di dalam kan?"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya. Itu adalah suara Jungmo._ Namja_ itu sekarang ada di depan rumahnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Sementara itu Jungmo menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia berusaha membuka pintu rumah Sungmin menendang-nendang pintu kayu itu untuk memaksa Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam. Kita harus bicara, Min. Aku mohon dengarkan aku." Jungmo berteriak frustasi. Air mata mulai membanjiri kedua matanya. Jungmo sangat kalut. Dia sangat takut kehilangan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu hampir gila karena semua kebodohannya dan sekarang dia datang untuk berlutut di depan mantan calon istrinya tersebut.

**Braak braak braak**

** "**Sungmin-_ah,_ cepat bukakan pintu atau aku akan mendobraknya. Demi Tuhan kau harus mendengarkan aku Min. Kita harus bicara." Jungmo teriak makin keras, tidak peduli orang mulai melihat ke arahnya. Jungmo terlihat seperti namja mabuk dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Atau mungkin _namja_ itu memang baru saja menghabiskan malamnya dengan setangki alkohol sebelum datang menemui Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin merogoh ponselnya kemudian menekan tombol darurat untuk layanan kemasyarakatan. Air matanya terus mengalir, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol suaranya ketika menelpon.

"_Yoboseyo,_ tolong kirimkan orang ke rumahku. Ada seorang pria mabuk memukul-mukul pintu rumahku. Tolong cepat bawa dia." Ucap Sungmin sedikit terisak.

Jungmo memerosotkan tubuhnya di depan pintu rumah Sungmin. Air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Rasa penyesalan itu terlalu besar dan hampir membunuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Min. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku. Kita akan menikah, _bukan_? Aku mohon ingat impian-impian kita. Ingat mimpimu. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu, Min."

Jungmo kembali menggendor-gedor pintu rumah Sungmin, ketika tiba-tiba datang beberapa orang yang menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku. Sungmin-_ah! Lee Sungmin!_ Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!"

_With just memories, with just my lingering attachments_

_All of these things don't have meaning anymore_

Sungmin menangis makin keras. Suara Jungmo semakin lama semakin menjauh dan nyaris tak terdengar.

_There is no more love, the only thing that remains is your memory…_

Sungmin membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya, menatap tubuh Jungmo yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Jungmo menangkap bayangan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan terluka. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Butiran bening air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

_If I touch it, tears fall, if I look at it, my heart gets bruised_

_So now I erase your traces by burying it as a sad memories…_

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. _Yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu memerosotkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Air matanya terlanjur jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sungmin menangis makin keras. Semua impiannya untuk hidup bahagia hancur sudah. Semua kebahagiaan yang ingin ia rajut bersama Jungmo kini seolah hanya bisa menjadi khayalan belaka. Sungmin meyentuh perut ratanya. Kedua matanya menatap bingkai foto dirinya dan juga _eomma_ tersayangnya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Eomma?_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Eric mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di ruang kerjanya. Kedua matanya sibuk membaca deret kalimat dalam surat kontraknya dengan Lee Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika membayangkan keuntungan yang akan ia dapatkan jika ia berhasil mendebutkan Sungmin sebagai seorang penyanyi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Eric mengalihkan tatapannya pada sesosok wanita cantik yang telah berdiri di depan pintu rungannya. Kedua matanya berbinar senang ketika mengenali wanita cantik itu sebagai salah satu artis dalam menejemennya.

"Minah-_ssi,_ kapan kau pulang dari Paris? _Ddorawa!"_ Eric berteriak menyambut Sung Minah. _Yeoja_ nyaris sempurna itu melenggangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan Eric, mantan menejernya beberapa tahun silam.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang?" Tanya Minah dengan gaya anggunnya. Eric menatap Sung minah dengan serius.

"Aku menemukan tambang emas baru." Kekehnya senang, "Dan dia akan menjadi bintang yang akan bersinar terang setelahmu."

Minah mendengus pelan, "Benarkah dia sehebat itu?" ucapnya sedikit sinis.

Eric mengangguk yakin, "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya Minah sayang. Ngomong-ngomong. Dia memiliki nama yang hampir mirip denganmu. Sung Min-ah dan Lee Sungmin. Bukankah itu terdengar sama?"

Sung Minah memicingkan kedua matanya. Meski dia bukan artis baru yang harus gentar dengan kedatangan artis debutan, tetap saja dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Eric memperingatkannya. Rasa penasaran itu membuat Minah, bertanya-tanya. Sesempurna apa Lee Sungmin itu jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya?

"Ya.. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon?" Eric mengejutkan Minah dari lamunannya.

"_He's not my type. Okay!_ Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan orang seperti dia." Minah menutup perbincangannya dengan angkuh. Wanita cantik itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Eric. Minah melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat. Rambut pendeknya di biarkan bergerak mengikuti setiap hentakan kakinya. Kedua iris kelamnya menatap tajam seolah selalu awas dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bibir tipisnya merekah merah senada dengan warna _bluse_ yang ia kenakan hari itu. Minah memasuki _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke ruang _meeting._ Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel dan menatap _walpaper_nya dengan penuh damba.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi." Lirihnya nyaris tanpa suara "Cho Kyuhyun."

**TBC**

**_Okay, maaf untuk updatenya yang sangat terlambat._**

**_Jujur saja aku hampir kehilangan alur cerita dari FF ini. Mungkin karena sekian lama FF ini nyaris tidak pernah terjamah._**

**_Harusnya sebagai penulis dari FF ini aku gag boleh mengucapkan itu._**

**_Aku minta maaf_**

**_Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat lama._**

**_(sby, 130608)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

_~Song For You~_

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_ISungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Eric Moon**

**Masih banyak cast lain nanti**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 7***

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di depan meja makan besar yang ada di dalam _mansion_nya. Ia telah mengganti triningnya dengan pakaian mahal yang menunjukkan kelas sosialnya. Di depannya duduk seorang _yeoja_ anggung dengan selembar roti gandum dan selai kacang kesukaannya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan menuntut perhatian, tapi _yeoja_ paruh baya itu seolah tuli dan terus mengolesi rotinya dengan gaya _khas_ kebangsawan.

"Berteriaklah kalau kau marah padaku." Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Wanita terhormat itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menatap Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. Bibir kecilnya hanya mengulum senyum namun tidak berniat untuk menjawab rengekan anak kesayangannya tersebut.

"_Eomma!"_ Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kali ini, membuat _yeoja_ paruh baya itu meletakkan rotinya di atas piring.

"Dokter Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau masih anakku sekarang?" suara nyaring itu terdengar menggema. Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah cantik _eomma_nya. Wanita itu memang cukup mengerikan, ucapannya yang ketus dan juga tegas terkadang membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan. Namun di sisi lain, dia tahu bahwa _eomma_nya itu sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku minta maaf. Banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan belakangan ini." Heechul, wanita anggun itu terdiam, menunggu puteranya melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit menunggu Kyuhyun tidak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya. Heechul hanya bisa mendesah pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Kembali mengolesi roti gandumnya dengan selai kacang.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Karena itu kau tidak pulang beberapa hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, seketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia teringat akan akar masalah kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi aneh ini. Kyuhyun tidak heran _eomma_nya bertanya tentang itu.

"Jangan menatap _eomma_ seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah, apa kemarin kau benar-benar menghabiskan waktu di luar hanya untuk melupakan kenangan hari itu?" Kali ini Kyuhyun terkejut melihat ekspresi kasihan dari paras cantik _eomma_nya. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris di depan _eomma_nya. Ini sudah hampir 7 tahun, tidak heran _eomma_nya ingat betul hari di mana ia akan menjadi sosok yang paling rapuh dan terluka karena kenangan sakit hatinya 7 tahun silam. Untuk sekian detik Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah kepada _eomma_nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _eomma."_ Kyuhyun memotong ucapan _eomma_nya. Wanita cantik itu menatap lembut kedua _hezel_ putera semata wayangnya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau cepat-cepat mendapatkan wanita dan mengenalkannya pada _eomma."_

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak kopi ketika _eomma_nya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Apa _eomma_ akan menerima siapapun wanita yang aku kenalkan pada _eomma?"_

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga, namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wanita cantik itu kembali berubah angkuh, "Tergantung pada wanita seperti apa yang kau ajak untuk menemui _eomma."_ Tutupnya singkat tanpa berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan kembali dengan puteranya. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, apakah dia benar-benar siap mengenalkan Sungmin pada _eomma_nya? Kyuhyun harus memikirkan hal itu bukan? Karena pemuda itu telah berjanji untuk menikahi Sungmin, meski orang yang diajaknya menikah sama sekali belum berniat untuk menerimanya.

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen tua. Disebelahnya, duduk seorang _yeoja_ imut dengan wajah polosnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Apa ini tempat tinggal Sungmin?" Donghae menatap heran pada bangunan nyaris roboh yang ada di depannya. Bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi tempat tinggal Sungmin memang jauh dari kata layak menurut orang kaya sepertinya.

"_Nde,_ dia tinggal di lantai 2. Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" Tawar Ryeowook masih dengan nada cerianya. Donghae menatap sekilas wajah menggemaskan lawan bicaranya._ Namja cassanova _ itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa Sungmin tidak akan nyaman dengan kehadiran orang asing di rumahnya."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan kemudian bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil, "Eum,, _gomawoyo_ Donghae-_ssi."_ Ucapnya malu-malu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Donghae tersenyum tulus sembari melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, memberi tanda agar _yeoja_ manis itu segera masuk sementara dia akan menunggunya sampai dia benar-benar menghilang.

"Apa semua teman Sungmin memiliki wajah manis seperti itu?" Donghae bergumam pelan sembari menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian memilih untuk tidak terlalu mengindahkan fantasinya dan memilih untuk melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin, menunggu sebentar sampai sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mendapat pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan pertanyaan. Sungmin memilih untuk mengendikkan bahunya dan mengajak Ryewook untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Aku mencemaskanmu Min. Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sungmin hanya menanggapi kecemasan Ryeowook dengan senyuman seadanya. Masalah yang menimpa Sungmin benar-benar telah mengubah tabiat dari _yeoja_ cantik itu. Untuk pertama kalinya kedua sahabatnya itu tenggelam dalam keheningan. Baik Ryeowook maupun Sungmin seperti berada di dua alam yang berbeda. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan, sementara Ryeowook juga bingung harus berkata apa.

"Wook~"

"Min~"

Kedua sahabat itu saling menatap canggung, "Kau dulu Min" ucap Ryeowook mempersilahkan.

"Kau datang dengan siapa? Aku lihat sebuah mobil tadi di depan rumah."

"Oh, aku datang dengan Lee Donghae, apa kau mengenalnya?" Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Dia adalah teman dari Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan temannya?"

"Oh,, itu.. Kami pernah bertemu dengannnya secara tidak sengaja ketika kau pingsan waktu itu dan hari ini kami tidak sengaja bertemu lagi di café." Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, meski bagian bertemu-tidak-sengaja-hari-ini merupakan kebohongan. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin mengetahui tentang alasan Donghae menemuinya untuk mencari informasi tentang dirinya dan Jungmo.

Sungmin percaya saja dengan ucapan Ryeowook, dia juga tidak ingin capek-capek mengurusi masalah itu. Kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh dengan masalah-masalahnya dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menambahnya lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Min. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menatap kedua iris kelam sahabatnya, menyadari adanya kecemasan di dalam sana."Aku baik-baik saja Wookie-_ya._ Jangan khawatir."

Ryeowook mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka Jungmo setega itu. Aku hampir ingin membunuhnya kemarin. Dia bilang sangat mencintaimu, tapi dia malah melukaimu. Aku sangat membencinya Min, aku tidak ingin dia berada dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku~" Ryeowook tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Air matanya sudah menggenang membasahi kedua matanya dan mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di pipi putihnya, "_Mianhae"_ ucapnya sembari menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Hiks,,, kenapa semua ini menimpamu Min? Kau begitu baik, begitu berbakat. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu kepadamu? Hiks.."

Sungmin terdiam, kalau saja dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya Sungmin juga ingin tahu, tapi harga dirinya menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan dari pria yang telah menghancurkannya. Dia sudah muak, dan memilih untuk menghapus jejak dari pria yang baru saja ia laporkan kepada lembaga permasyarakatan di kota Seoul itu.

"Min? Lee Sungmin? Apa kau melamun?"

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya, "_Eoh? Aniya._ Wookie kau mau minum sesuatu? Akan kubuatkan akkh~" Sungmin sedikit berjingkat ketika perutnya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Ryeowook melebarkan kedua matanya kemudian bergegas mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perutmu terasa sakit? Apa aku harus menghubungi Donghae dan memberitahu Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menatap marah ke arah Ryewook. _Yeoja_ mungil itu seketika menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun adalah seorang dokter." Ujar Ryeowook berusaha memberikan argumen yang rasional di depan Sungmin.

"Tapi tidak kepadanya. Ryeowook aku tidak mau melibatkan orang asing di dalam masalah ini." Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Meski itu terdengar nyaris seperti cicitan karena ia masih menahan sakit di perutnya.

Kini ganti Ryeowook yang melotot tak suka, "Kyuhyun bukan orang asing Min. Terima atau tidak dia adalah ayah dari bayi itu."

Sungmin tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini hanya terfokus pada rasa nyeri yang mendera perutnya. Bahkan kini rasa sakit itu juga mulai terasa di sekitar pinggul dan selakangannya. Sungmin berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sementara Ryeowook membantu mengipasi tubuh Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat. Setelah beberapa detik, wajah Sungmin kembali memerah, _yeoja_ itu tidak lagi memegangi perutnya. Ryeowook menyadari perubahan wajah Sungmin dan segera mengambil segelas air hangat untuk sahabatnya.

"Minumlah ini akan membantu membuatmu tenang."

Sungmin menerima segelas air putih pemberian Ryeowook dan segera meneguknya. "_Gomawo."_ Ucapnya kemudian meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu di atas mejanya.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu? Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu Min, tapi setelah kau keluar dari _club_ semalam. Produser Eric Moon mencarimu."

Sungmin hampir melupakan hal itu. Semalam dia baru saja menandatangani kontrak debutnya bersama dengan rumah produksi tempat Eric bekerja. Wajar jika Eric mencarinya. Tapi sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Siapa yang tahu jika akhirnya dia harus mengalami hal mengerikan ini?

"Min? Kau mendengarku?"

Sungmin menelan berat salivanya, "Entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan? Bayi itu berhak hidup Min." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap iba ke arah perut datar Sungmin, menunggu reaksi Sungmin yang masih datar dan tidak ada tanggapan.

.

.

.

Lebih dari 30 menit lalu Ryeowook meninggalkan rumahnya dan dia –Lee Sungmin- masih belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Kedua matanya menatap ke luar jendela. Memikirkan banyak hal yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana ujungnya.

_Bayi itu berhak hidup Min_

Sayup-sayup suara Ryeowook terdengar di gendang telinganya. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, jari-jari Sungmin kini mulai bergerak lembut mengelus perut datarnya. Meski tatapannya kini masih terpaku pada gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung indah di langit depan jendela rumahnya. Perlahan butiran air mata mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Sungmin menangis terisak, "Apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan padamu _baby?"_ lirihnya nyaris tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melintasi koridor rumah sakit. Baju putihnya dibiarkan berkibar mengikuti setiap gerakan langkah kakinya. Kacamata tebal yang menggantung di sekitar wajahnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan natural yang menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun sesekali tersenyum ketika beberapa pasien, pengunjung bahkan suster-suster mulai berjajar dan memamerkan senyuman menggoda ke arahnya.

"Dokter Cho, anda sudah ditunggu." Suara nyaring Jessica terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun ketika ia melintasi meja kerja sekretarisnya.

"Terima kasih nona Jung." Ujarnya lembut kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya. Pemuda berwajah kekanakan itu memperhatikan wajah lelah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menggantungkan baju putihnya di tiang mantel. Donghae kembali duduk di kursinya ketika Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk kembali duduk. Meski mereka sahabat, norma kesopanan harus tetap dijaga bukan?

"Jadi, kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun melepas kacamata tebalnya. Menatap Donghae yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak yakin apa kau akan suka mendengar cerita ini. Tetapi percayalah kepadaku, Sungmin benar-benar gadis yang malang."

Kyuhyun menyimak dengan baik setiap kata yang dilontarkan Donghae. Sesekali rahangnya menegang karena marah, kedua matanya melebar nyaris tak percaya pada kronologis cerita yang disampaikan Donghae. Kyuhyun menggeram, kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga menyebabkan seluruh buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa kau tahu di mana si berengsek itu sekarang?" Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak ketika menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Entahlah, Ryeowook juga tidak bisa menemuinya setelah malam itu. Mungkin dia memilih untuk kabur." Tebak Donghae kemudian menyeruput kopi yang disiapkan sekretaris Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Pengecut" geram Kyuhyun kesal. Pikirannya kini melayang pada kondisi Sungmin malam itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana kecewa dan terlukanya Sungmin karena perbuatan Jungmo. Tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin melindungi itu kembali muncul di dalam hatinya. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah sikap Sungmin yang masih enggan menerima niat baiknya.

"Ah,, satu lagi. Ini soal kehamilan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun seketika tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ada apa dengan kehamilannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun protektif.

"Kurasa Jungmo juga berencana untuk menggugurkan kandungan Sungmin."

"_Mwo?"_

"Ada perusahaan rekaman yang berniat mendebutkan Sungmin sebagai penyanyi. Jungmo yang mengenalkan Sungmin dengan produser itu. Dan setahuku syarat-syarat menjadi seorang penyanyi yang akan debut adalah, tidak terikat hubungan, belum menikah, dan jelas tidak boleh hamil. Bukankah itu strategi yang sempurna untuk mendorong Sungmin melakukan aborsi?"

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang ke depan. Tangan kanannya yang bebas digunakan untuk meremas kertas-kertas yang berserakan di depannya, "Si berengsek itu benar-benar ingin mati."

"Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu? Kau benar-benar ingin menikahinya?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Sungmin masih belum mau menerimaku." Bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Lalu ibumu? Bagaiamana dengan nyonya Heechul yang terhormat? Apa dia akan mau menerima Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke arah Donghae. Dia juga belum memikirkan tentang itu. Ucapan ibunya pagi itu benar-benar membekas di pikirannya. Apa benar ibunya akan mau menerima kehadiran Sungmin? Seorang penyanyi bar, bukan dari golongan atas dan telah berbadan dua.

.

.

.

Ryeowook akan segera berangkat ke bar tempat ia bekerja ketika secara tidak sengaja kedua iris kelamnya menangkap sesosok wanita yang tidak asing untuknya. Wanita itu Nampak canggung dengan pakaian tebal yang melindungi tubuh kurusnya. Rambutnya yang hampir memutih terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ryeowook berjalan mendekatinya untuk memastikan, jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu.

"Leeteuk_ ahjumma?"_ Ryeowook berteriak keras. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus di depan Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera memeluk ibu dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana _ahjumma_ bisa berada di Seoul? Apa Sungmin tahu _ahjumma _akan datang?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah, "Aku belum memberitahunya. Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mencemaskannya."

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, apa firasat seorang ibu memang selalu sekuat ini? Tentu saja Leeteuk bisa merasakan penderitaan Sungmin. Sekalipun sahabatnya itu tidak pernah memberi tahu ibunya.

"Ryeowook-_ah,_ apa ada masalah?"

"_Aniya ahjumma._ Aku bisa mengantar _ahjumma_ ke rumah Sungmin. Aku rasa dia akan senang melihat _ahjumma."_

Leeteuk menatap keraguan di mata Ryeowook. Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ryeowook. Meski _yeoja_ itu berusaha memperlihatkan senyuman cerianya, tetap saja itu tidak bisa menipu mata seorang ibu sepertinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ryeowook memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera menghentikan taksi dan membawa Leeteuk untuk menemui Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin ia mengalihkan pembicaraan selama di perjalanan. Ia merasa bukan haknya membicarakan masalah Sungmin kepada ibunya. Setelah 15 menit berlalu. Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Ryeowook segera membimbing Leeteuk untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu.

**Tttok ttok ttok**

****"Sungmin-ah,, kau di dalam?"

**Tttok ttok ttok**

Leeteuk menunggu dengan cemas, Sungmin tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan mereka. Ryeowook berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya, meski sebenarnya dia juga merasa cemas. Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook membuka gagang pintu rumah Sungmin.

**Ceklek**

Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Ryeowook tak bisa melihat apapun karena kondisi ruang tamunya yang gelap gulita. _Yeoja_ manis itu meraba dinding rumah Sungmin. Mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi ruang tamu itu. Dan ketika lampu itu menyala, Ryeowook mendapati tubuh Sungmin telah tergeletak di bawah lantai. Leeteuk menjerit keras, terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat banyak darah yang merembes keluar dari paha Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah,_ kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Leeteuk menangis memeluk puterinya.

Sungmin menerjapkan kedua matanya. _Yeoja_ itu belum sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Sungmin terus saja memegangi perutnya. Air matanya keluar karena menahan sakit yang terus menerus mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ryeowook segera menghubungi Donghae. Ada gunanya dia menyimpan nomor ponsel Donghae. Ia tak harus menunggu lama sampai Donghae menjawab panggilannya.

"Donghae-_ssi,_ bisakah kau datang ke rumah Sungmin sekarang? Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya Sungmin mengalami pendarahan." Ryeowook terdengar sangat panik. _Yeoja_ manis itu hampir menangis ketakutan membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sungmin ataupun bayinya.

.

.

.

Donghae segera menghubungi Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Ryeowook menghubunginya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia memutar arah menuju ke rumah Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun segera loncat dari tempat duduk nyamannya di rumah sakit. Pemuda tampan itu segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergerak secepat yang dia bisa untuk menuju ke rumah Sungmin.

Butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk sampai di tempat Sungmin. Pemuda itu segera menutup sembarangan pintu mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun segera bergerak mendekati Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu bergerak menurut nalurinya untuk memeriksa denyut nadi Sungmin yang mulai melemah. "Kita harus segera membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae segera menyusul ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

"_Hyung, _syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu. _Ryeowook-ssi_ apa kau bisa menyetir?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus. _Hyung,_ berikan kunci mobilmu pada Ryeowook, biarkan dia mengikuti kita dari belakang. Kau bersamaku untuk membawa Sungmin. Dia harus segera mendapat perawatan."

Donghae segera mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu segera membawa Sungmin di dalam gendongannya. Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah melihat puterinya dibawa pergi oleh orang yang belum dikenalnya. Ryeowook membantu Leeteuk berdiri dan segera membawa wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun.

Donghae melajukan _audi A7 sport black_ milikKyuhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesekali namja itu melihat kaca spion untuk mengecek keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat tak kalah cemasnya. _Namja_ tampan itu bahkan mengabaikan celana mahalnya terkena noda darah yang terus merembes keluar dari kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Bertahanlah. Kita akan segera sampai." Bisik Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin hanya bisa merintih dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, "_Appo.." _rintihnya menangis di antara dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." _Kau harus baik-baik saja Lee Sungmin._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari membawa Sungmin ke ruang gawat darurat. Beberapa suster sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tengah menggendong seorang wanita, terlebih lagi melihat kondisi celana dan baju Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Dokter Kim tolong segera bantu aku." Teriak Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur. Dokter yang berusia jauh lebih tua itu menunduk patuh dan segera memeriksa kondisi Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terengah. Beberapa suster segera datang dan membantu Dokter Kim untuk merawat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengamati setiap langkah yang dilakukan Dokter Kim. Sesekali ia melihat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan dan menangis. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Jessica datang mendekatinya, "Ini perlengkapan anda Dokter Cho." Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan masker, baju steril dan sarung tangan kepada Kyuhyun.

Suster yang juga merangkap menjadi sekretaris Kyuhyun itu segera ikut bergabung dengan tim dokter. Sementara Kyuhyun segera memakai perlengkapannya dan berdiri di dekat Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dialami Sungmin ketika _yeoja_ itu meremas tangannya dengan sangat keras. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa sekarang. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin dan bayinya. Dia ingin agar mereka berdua bisa tetap hidup.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke unit gawat darurat tempat Sungmin dibawa. Sesampainya di sana dia hanya bisa melihat Donghae yang terus berjalan mondar mandir dengan wajah cemas.

"Donghae-_ssi!"_ Ryeowook menghampiri _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kyuhyun sudah membawanya. Dia sudah ditangani. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Seolah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Ryeowook, Donghae menjelaskan tentang keadaan Sungmin. Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae baru menyadari keberadaan wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyadari jika dia belum sempat mengenalkan _yeoja_ itu kepada Donghae maupun Kyuhyun. "Dia adalah Leeteuk _ahjumma. Sungminnie eomma-yeyo"_

Donghae segera membungkuk memberi hormat, "Donghae imnida." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa puteriku bisa mengalami pendarahan seperti itu?" isaknya meminta penjelasan. Donghae dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan, keduanya tak bisa lagi mengelak. Ryeowook memeluk bahu Leeteuk, membawa wanita yang masih cantik itu untuk duduk.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada _ahjumma. Mianhae_ karena tidak langsung memberi tahu _ahjumma."_ Ucap Ryeowook ikut terisak. Leeteuk hanya terdiam menyimak setiap perkataan Ryeowook. Matanya yang telah berarir semakin basah karena air mata. Sesekali wanita itu meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Puteri kecilnya mengalami hal yang begitu berat, sementara dia sebagai _eomma_ sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Leeteuk merasa gagal, merasa malu sebagai seorang _eomma._

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mulai bisa bernafas lega. Kondisi Sungmin mulai stabil dan pendarahannya telah berhenti. Dokter Kim hanya bisa menatap kagum pada sosok Sungmin. "Kita beruntung karena kondisi _ostium-_nyabelum terbuka, dia dan bayinya sangat kuat. Dia telah melewati masa kritis Dokter Cho. Dia dan bayinya selamat."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi leganya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap wajah pucat Sungmin yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangan pucatnya, mengusap pelan perut ratanya. Dia hampir saja kehilangan bayinya. Dan perasaan takut kehilangan itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin kuat untuk mempertahankan bayinya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sungmin, "Bayimu sangat kuat. Dia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan di dalam rahim ibunya. Kau beruntung karena memilikinya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lembut, ia benar-benar bisa melihat ketulusan dari mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya "Dia milikmu juga." Ucapnya singkat sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalak terkejut.

"Lee Sungmin~~~"

.

.

.

Donghae hanya terdiam melihat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk saling memeluk dan menangis. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menatap kelamnya langit malam tanpa bintang. Donghae menghela nafasnya ketika dia menoleh lorong sebelah kanan, kedua irisnya menatap sosok wanita anggun yang sedari tadi berdiri dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Heechul _ahjumma?"_ gumamnya nyaris tak percaya.

Heechul menyadari tatapan Donghae. Wanita anggun itu memilih untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Donghae berniat untuk mengejar Ibu Kyuhyun, namun niatnya terhalang oleh bunyi derit pintu ruang gawat darurat yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

"Bagaimana keadaan puteriku?" Leeteuk yang pertama bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu nyaris kehilangan tenaganya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sungmin dan bayinya selamat."

Leeteuk mendesah lega mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar wanita itu justru merosot ke bawah, menangis bahagia karena Tuhan masih melindungi Sungmin dan bayinya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri tegang di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, jantungnya berdetak kencang sementara nafasnya terus memburu. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang masih menangis di atas lantai rumah sakit. _Namja_ tampan itu berjongkok di depan _eomma_ Sungmin. Matanya menatap tegas namun penuh kelembutan.

"_Omonim,_ aku mohon serahkan Sungmin kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha menjaganya. Lagipula, aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Sungmin."

Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya? Apa sahabatnya itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Tiba-tiba saja Donghae membayangkan wajah angkuh dari ibu Kyuhyun. _Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Cho._

**TBC**

**News flash : ****_Keguguran (abortus) yang dialami Sungmin adalah Abortus mengancam_**

**_Biasanya terjadi di antara kehamilan timester pertama dan kedua awal. Tanda-tandanya; ibu mengalami kontraksi, perdarahan, dan bisa disertai keluarnya cairan. Janin bisa diselamatkan jika masih dalam kondisi baik dan ostium (lubang rahim) belum terbuka. Sebaliknya jika lubang rahim sudah terbuka, dokter tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah abortus spontan._**

**_Mungkin banyak yang merasa kalau chapter ini sedikit membosankan_**

**_Aku memang berniat membuat FF ini seperti cerita-cerita mellow drama ^^_**

**_Jika kalian berharap FF ini cepat berakhir, sepertinya kalian harus kecewa.._**

**_Terima kasih pada semua orang yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini.._**

**_Maaf jika masih banyak ketidaksempurnaan.._**

**_Terima kasih untuk reviewnya…_**

**_Karena aku masih bingung dengan cara membalas review, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa langsung lewat akun Twitter atau FB ^^_**

**_Terima kasih dukungannya untuk SFY ^^_**

**_(sby, 130626)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

**_~Song For You~_**

_._

_._

_._

_Author :_

_ISungyi a.k.a billy quint_

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Eric Moon**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Last Previous_**

_"Omonim, aku mohon serahkan Sungmin kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha menjaganya. Lagipula, aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Sungmin."_

_Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook meminta penjelasan. Ryeowook hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Air mata Leeteuk jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ryeowook meraih bahu Leeteuk dan memeluknya erat._

_"Sungmin puteriku… Hiks" isaknya semakin keras._

**_*Chapter 8*_**

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Mencoba memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sahabat baiknya itu. Terkadang ia menarik nafas panjang, menggelengkan kepalanya keras berusaha untuk membuang semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah Donghae. Dia yang akan menikah, dia yang akan menghadapi nyonya besar Cho, kenapa harus Donghae yang malah terlihat sangat cemas?

"Aku benar-benar sangat mengenal watak nyonya Cho, apa kau yakin akan megenalkan Sungmin pada ibumu?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun cemas, dia benar-benar tidak main-main dengan kekhawatirannya. Donghae bahkan bisa memastikan 100% jika nyonya besar Cho itu akan menolak Sungmin mentah-mentah.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Ibuku, _hyung._ Aku juga sangat mengenalnya, aku yakin dia akan menerima Sungmin."

"Dengar Kyu. Sebelum kau terluka karena Sung Minah, maaf aku menyebut namanya. Ibumu sudah sangat _protective_ padamu, apalagi setelah ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan Donghae. _Namja_ tampan itu pun sebenarnya juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya. Namun dia selalu berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit membangkitkan keberaniannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha menjelaskannya kepada Ibuku. Mau tidak mau dia harus bersedia menerima Sungmin menjadi menantunya." Kyuhyun berujar mantap. Kilatan keyakinan tergambar jelas dari kedua _orbs_ kelamnya. Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, menangkap banyak kejanggalan dari tindak tanduk sahabatnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_ apa kau yakin ini semua hanya karena rasa tanggung jawabmu pada Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tak paham.

"Maksudku, apa benar tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat ketika kau mengambil keputusan ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mengerti maksud Donghae. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab._ Namja_ tampan itu memalingkan tatapannya dari tatapan menuntut Donghae. Ia beranjak menuju jendela besar di ruang kerjanya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada pemandangan malam di sekitar rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. -_Apa benar tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat?_

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "Aku rasa semua ini murni karena rasa tanggung jawab" Kyuhyun menutup pembicaraan mereka. Donghae masih terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban sahabatnya, namun ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa terdesak dengan pikiran-pikirannya._ Namja_ tampan itu memilih kembali menegukkopi yang disiapkan Jessica untuknya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun masih bergulat dengan pikiran-pikiran yang sama sekali tak terbaca.

.

.

.

Suasana senyap menyelimuti rumah sakit ketika tengah malam tiba. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin yang telah terlelap lebih dari beberapa jam lalu. Sekian lama tinggal jauh dengan Sungmin membuat Leeteuk sadar jika banyak hal telah terjadi menimpa puteri kecilnya. Rasanya ia sangat menyesal karena tidak pernah berada dekat dengan puterinya. Leeteuk membelai pucuk kepala Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ yang tengah terlelap itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa sedikit terganggu. Leeteuk mengecup kening Sungmin kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. wanita itu menangis membayangkan betapa berat perjuangan puterinya seorang diri. Apalagi setelah ini. Setelah perut Sungmin semakin membesar seiring bertambahnya bulan. Bagaiamana kehidupan Sungminnya? Mengandung tanpa ada laki-laki yang menjaganya, tinggal seorang diri tanpa ada suami yang menemani, Leeteuk tak bisa membayangkan jika Sungmin harus menjalani hari-harinya seperti itu.

Leeteuk teringat pada sosok Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mengaku sebagai ayah dari bayi Sungmin. Pemuda itu dengan berani meminta ijin kepadanya untuk menikahi Sungmin, Leeteuk bisa melihat keyakinan dan juga keberanian dari mata tegasnya. Namun setitik keraguan masih mengganggu pikirannya. Apakah Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang tepat? Leeteuk bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Kim Jungmo, orang yang telah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik saja bisa menyakiti Sungmin hingga seperti ini, apalagi Kyuhyun?

Leeteuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Dalam tidurnya Leeteuk masih sempat berpikir. Dia hanya ingin puteri kecilnya bahagia. Jika memang Sungmin setuju, maka Leeteuk juga tidak akan ragu menyerahkan Sungmin. Suara detik jam terdengar semakin jauh, Leeteuk semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tangan kanan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jemari Sungmin perlahan mulai terlepas. Wanita paruh baya itu jatuh tertidur di samping ranjang puterinya.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap nyalang ke arah Kyuhyun. Gigi-giginya saling bergemelatuk menahan amarah yang siap meledak saat itu juga. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, ia menganggap ibunya hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya dan peduli kepadanya. Kyuhyun sangat memahami watak ibunya, dia bisa bersikap sangat dingin dan juga kejam, namun disaat yang bersamaan dia bisa sangat lembut dan juga hangat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku tahu _eomma_ sudah mendengar berita tentangku di rumah sakit."

Heechul tertawa meledek. Puteranya benar-benar seperti menantangnya sekarang. "Lalu kau ingin menjelaskan apa sekarang? Kau ingin merengek di depanku untuk meminta restu?"

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata ibunya, "Aku harus menikahinya _eomma,_ aku mohon ijinkan aku menikahinya."

Heechul merasakan tekanan darahnya tiba-tiba naik. Wanita anggun itu segera memegang tengkuknya dan mencari pegangan. Reflek Kyuhyun berlari ke arah _eomma_nya dan berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri. Heechul membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunnya duduk di sofa. Dia juga menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat amarahnya mereda. Heechul masih menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir pernikahan itu soal main-main?" Heechul meninggikan nada suaranya. "Lihat dirimu. Kau adalah pewaris tunggal rumah sakit ayahmu. Seorang dokter. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui asal usulnya."

"Sungmin adalah gadis baik-baik _eomma._ Aku bisa pastikan itu."

Heechul menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan, "Sungmin? Jadi dia bernama Sungmin? Apa kau mendekatinya karena dia bernama Sungmin, nama yang sama seperti Sung Minah?" Kyuhyun terdiam, sementara Heechul masih terus meluapkan kemarahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu _eoh?_ Kau menghamilinya? Lalu dia meminta pertanggung jawabanmu? Kau terlalu naïf Cho Kyuhyun. Terlalu mudah dibodohi. Mereka hanya meningcar hartamu, kedudukanmu, hanya itu yang mereka inginkan."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersinggung mendengar perkataan _eomma_nya. _Namja_ tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, "Apa _eomma_ menilaiku selemah itu?"

Heechul terlonjak mendengar suara parau Kyuhyun, wanita paruh baya itu tersadar bahwa dia telah menyinggung perasaan puteranya.

"Aku tahu aku pernah mengalami hari-hari yang buruk beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Perasaan terluka dan sakit hati karena dicampakan. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa _eomma_ bersikap seperti ini. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa _eomma,_ aku sadar bahwa aku tidak harus menunggu Sung Minah lagi. Bukankah ini yang _eomma_ harapkan? Aku hanya berusaha mewujudkannya dan sekarang aku menemukannya. Wanita ini, Lee Sungmin. Dia tengah mengandung anakku dan aku ingin melindunginya."

Heechul menatap tajam puteranya, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yang baru saja berbicara adalah putera semata wayangnya. Heechul memalingkan wajahnya, air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun meraih bahu ibunya, memeluknya lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menikahinya _eomma_. Apa _eomma_ tega membiarkan wanita itu membesarkan anak kami sendirian kelak? Apa _eomma_ tega melihat cucu _eomma_ tidak mengenal siapa _appa_nya? Apa _eomma_ benar-benar menginginkan hal itu, _hm_?"

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat perasaannya semakin kacau, "Setidaknya kau harus mencari wanita yang sejajar denganmu Kyu. Bukan wanita seperti itu." Heechul kembali menangis terisak dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin wanita yang baik. Dia juga sangat cantik. Aku yakin _eomma_ akan menyukainya." Heechul melepaskan pelukan puteranya, kedua mata sembabnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu? Apa kau sungguh ingin menikahinya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, dia tahu akan sangat sulit membohongi insting ibunya. Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata ibunya yang masih menunggu jawaban. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, "_Nde, _aku mencintainya."

Heechul menangkap gelagat aneh dari puteranya. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun kepadanya, namun dia juga tidak bisa menekan Kyuhyun sekarang, apalagi jika Kyuhyun masih terus bersikeras, mungkin ada baiknya Heechul punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin. Mungkin saja dengan begitu puteranya bisa berubah pikiran.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan wanita itu pada _eomma?"_

"Sungmin _eomma,_ namanya Lee Sungmin. _Eomma_ harus terbiasa untuk menyebut namanya kelak."

Heechul menyerah, "Baiklah, kapan kau akan membawanya?"

"Secepatnya aku akan memperkenalkan Sungmin secara resmi pada _eomma_ dan setelah itu. Kami akan langsung melangsungkan upacara pernikahan."

Heechul melebarkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar keras kepala dan suka berbuat seenaknya. Ia seperti tidak punya pilihan. Membujuk Kyuhyun rasanya akan sangat mustahil. Jalan satu-satunya adalah ia harus berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin. Mungkin saja dengan begitu dia bisa mencegah Kyuhyun melangsungkan pernikahan.

.

.

.

**Pyaaaaaarrr**

Eric membanting gelas _wine_nya hingga hancur berantakan di atas lantai ruang kerjanya. Pria 30 tahunan itu menggeram kesal. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak bisa menemukan Jungmo. bukan hanya Jungmo, bahkan Sungmin juga ikut menghilang dari jangkauannnya. Pria tampan itu merasa dipermainkan, apalagi Sungmin sudah menandatangi kontrak kerja dengan labelnya. Eric tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Atasannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mendebutkan Lee Sungmin akhir tahun ini, yang itu berarti hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Eric kembali meraih ponselnya, menekan nomer Jungmo dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"_Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan~piip"_ Eric mematikan panggilannya.

_ "_Berengsek!" Umpatnya kesal sembari menggebrak meja. Tepat setelah itu pintu ruangannya terbuka. Eric membalikkan badannya. Menatap sosok Sung Minah yang telah menutup kembali pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Eric berucap sinis. Menyayangkan mantan artisnya itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Minah menatap kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan mantan menejernya, _yeoja_ itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat Eric merasa muak dan juga kesal di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal hari ini." Minah Berujar lembut, kata-katanya memang terdengar simpatis namun kedua matanya justru mengisyaratkan hal yang sebaliknya. Sung Minah tidak perlu menunggu Eric mempersilahkannya duduk, wanita cantik itu memilih mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang tersedia di sana. Eric menatap setiap gerak-gerik Minah, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Minah di ruang kerjanya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini? Tidak biasanya kau datang berkunjung ke ruanganku sepagi ini."

Minah hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian mengumbar senyuman manis di depan Eric, "Aku hanya penasaran dengan desas-desus yang beredar di perusahaan. Kudengar Eric Moon gagal memperkenalkan artis baru yang akan debut akhir tahun ini. Apa itu benar?"

Eric memutar bola matanya jengah, dia sudah menduga Sung Minah akan bertanya soal itu. Nampaknya peringatan yang ia berikan beberapa minggu lalu, benar-benar berhasil membuat artis cantik itu penasaran dan terus mencari tahu tentang Lee Sungmin. Eric menarik nafasnya dalam, jika saja ia tahu di mana keberadaan Sungmin, mungkin ia bisa dengan bangga menyombongkan kehebatan Lee Sungmin di depan mantan artisnya itu. Namun sayangnya Eric tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sungmin benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin di apartemen maupun tempat kerjanya. Ryeowook yang dia tahu sebagai sahabat dekat Sungmin juga seperti enggan memberitahu keberadaan wanita cantik itu. Eric benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut Minah kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan. Eric memalingkan wajahnya, demi Tuhan dia sepertinya baru saja melihat Sung Minah tertawa remeh di depannya.

"Dasar Sial!" umpatnya nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

Eric sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tiang listrik di depan _apartemen_ Sungmin. Pria jangkung itu memakai syal, topi dan juga kaca mata hitam untuk mencegah orang mengenalinya. Eric menyulut rokoknya, mengusir rasa bosan yang menggelayuti pikirannya._ Namja_ tampan itu berusaha untuk tetap fokus mengawasi di daerah sekitar apartemen Sungmin. memastikan agar dia tidak kehilangan jejak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hampir dua jam Eric berdiri di sana, ketika kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita turun dari taksi dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sungmin. Eric menduga bahwa wanita itu adalah Ryeowook. Dia segera membuang putung rokoknya dan berusaha mendekati apartemen Sungmin. Eric terus menunggu beberapa saat hingga seseorang keluar dari sana. Eric mengernyitkan keningnya, wanita yang dilihatnya ternyata bukanlah Kim Ryeowook. Eric sempat termangun sesaat, namun setelah itu dia bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam mobil _sportnya _dan mengikuti wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam apartemen Sungmin.

Eric melambatkan laju kendaraannya ketika taksi yang dinaiki oleh wanita itu berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Eric memakirkan kendaraannya di tempat parkir dan segera menyusul wanita itu berjalan melintasi koridor rumah sakit. Eric nyaris terpeleset ketika ia melihat Ryeowook menyambut kedatangan wanita paruh baya itu, Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah sakit. Eric mengintip sosok Ryeowook dari balik dinding. '_Apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook di rumah sakit?'_ bathinnya penasaran.

Eric terus mengintai sosok Ryeowook dan juga wanita yang diikutinya tadi. Kedua _yeoja_ itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Eric mulai memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat ketika Ryeowook dan wanita itu telah masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar pasien. Eric memiringkan kepalanya. Setahunya Sungmin bukanlah orang dengan golongan kelas atas yang mampu menyewa kamar VVIP di Rumah sakit International ini. Pria jangkung itu sedikit ragu jika Sungmin berada di dalam sana. Eric nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian segera bergegas menuju ruang resepsionis untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"_Anyoenghaseyo"_ sapa Resepsionis itu ramah, Eric membuka kacamata hitamnya kemudian membalas senyuman resepsionis.

"_Jogiyo,_ apa pasien yang tinggal di ruang VVIP itu bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Resepsionis itu nampak menatap curiga ke arah Eric. Dia tidak boleh sembarangan memberikan informasi pasien kepada seseorang yang bukan dari keluarga pasien. Eric segera menyadari gelagat sang resepsionis. Pemuda jangkung itu berdehem pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan sandiwaranya.

"Begini nona. Aku baru saja datang dari luar negeri. Lee Sungmin adalah nama adikku. Informasi yang kudengar dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Wanita cantik itu menatap kesungguhan dari tatapan Eric, lagipula pria itu terlihat tampan dan terhormat. Tentu mustahil bagi pria sepertinya memiliki niat jahat. Dengan senang hati ia memberikan informasi pada Eric.

"Pasien di ruang VVIP itu memang bernama Lee Sungmin tapi sepertinya dia bukan adik anda."

Eric menautkan kedua alisnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?"

"Wanita itu datang dengan putera pemilik rumah sakit ini semalam. Dia mengalami keguguran dan hampir saja kehilangan bayinya."

Eric melebarkan kedua matanya, "Kau bilang bayi? Maksudmu dia hamil?"

Resepsionis itu nampak salah tingkah, dia telah membocorkan banyak informasi sekarang. Tidak ingin mendapat masalah yang lebih besar, wanita itu memilih mengakhiri percakapannya. "_Mianhae_ aku harus kembali bekerja, Tuan" ujarnya cepat tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Eric yang terlihat semakin kebingungan.

Eric teringat pada percakapan terakhirnya dengan Jungmo dan Sungmin. mereka memang berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat. Eric juga sudah menyetujuinya, dengan syarat Sungmin harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dan menunda untuk memiliki keturunan. Eric ingat benar bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba pucat dan juga _gesture_ Jungmo yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja pria jangkung itu menyadari sesuatu. Sungmin sudah hamil saat itu.

Eric merasa sangat bodoh seketika itu. Dia merasa tertipu dan dibodohi. Jungmo dan Sungmin benar-benar telah mempermainkan kepercayaannya. Eric menjambak rambut tipisnya, ancaman pemecatan terus membayanginya jika dia tidak berhasil membawa Sungmin di depan pimpinannya. Eric menarik nafasnya dalam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan lesakan amarah yang siap meledak. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin dan Jungmo telah melanggar kesepakatan kontrak, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Eric menarik poselnya, meminta asistennya untuk menghubungi pengacara. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap tegas ke arah kamar perawatan Sungmin.

"Jungjin-_ah,_ layangkan surat tuntutan atas nama Kim Jungmo dan Lee Sungmin. siapkan pengacara terbaik untuk melawan mereka." Eric memutus panggilan teleponnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk kembali ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Meski wajahnya kini tak sepucat saat pertama kali ia datang, namun tetap saja ia tidak diijinkan untuk terlalu banyak bergerak. Leeteuk dengan sabar merawat puterinya, menyuapinya makan seperti saat Sungmin masih anak-anak. Leeteuk mengambilkan segelas air putih di meja nakas ketika Sungmin mulai kesulitan menelan._ Yeoja_ itu kembali menawarkan satu suapan pada Sungmin, namun ia menolaknya.

"Aku sudah kenyang_ eomma."_ Tolaknya dengan suara parau. Leeteuk tersenyum sekilas kemudian membelai pucuk kepala puterinya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kedua ibu dan anak itu saling menatap dalam diam. Leeteuk berdehem pelan kemudian meremas jemari lentik Sungmin dan memainkannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Leeteuk membuka suaranya terdengar sedikit serak karena ia tengah menahan isakan. "_Mianhae,_ _eomma_ tidak berada di sampingku ketika kau butuh. _Eomma _sangat menyesal Ming, _eomma_ sangat menyesal" Leeteuk mulai menangis.

Sungmin menarik tubuh kurus ibunya kemudian balas memeluknya, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf._ Mianhae eomma,_ aku tidak bisa menjadi puteri yang bisa kau banggakan, hiks,, aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, hiks" Sungmin menangis semakin keras. Rasa kecewa itu kembali menyelimuti perasaanya. Sungmin teringat akan mimpi-mimpi besarnya untuk membuat ibunya bahagia, namun sekarang dia bahkan merasa tidak berhak untuk sekedar memimpikannya.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan puterinya, menatap dalam wajah Sungmin dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, "Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu? Kau tidak mungkin hidup seorang diri dengan keadaan seperti ini." Sungmin menunduk dalam, dia juga masih belum memutuskan langkah yang akan ia tempuh berikutnya.

"Ming~" Leeteuk menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya, "Di malam ketika kondisimu kritis, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun datang kepada _eomma,_ dia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menikah denganmu."

Sungmin menatap _eomma_nya kemudian kembali menunduk, "Begitukah"

"Ming. _Eomma_ tidak ingin memaksamu. _Eomma_ hanya ingin kau bahagia. _Eomma_ percaya kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan, _eomma_ tidak tahu orang seperti apa Tuan Cho Kyuhyun itu, tapi dari matanya, _eomma _bisa melihat dia pria yang bertanggung jawab." Sungmin hanya terdiam, mendengarkan setiap perkataan ibunya. Tidak berapa lama pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan Kyuhyun dengan setelan pakaian dokternya. Pemuda tampan itu menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada Leeteuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang putih Sungmin.

"_Cha,_ _eomma_ sebaiknya keluar sebentar supaya kalian bisa bicara. Cepat sembuh sayang." Leeteuk mengecup kening puterinya, "Ikuti kata hatimu Ming, lakukan apa yang dipercayai oleh hatimu."

Leeteuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Ia letakkan tangannya di antara pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Memeriksa denyut nadinya kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya diam, lidahnya seolah kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Sepertinya kondisimu sudah membaik. Apa perutmu masih sering terasa nyeri atau tegang?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana dan menggunakannya agar dia bisa duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Pemuda tampan itu melepaskan kacamata tebalnya, menunjukkan kedua bola matanya yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada Leeteuk _eomma_ dan juga _eomma_ku tentang rencana pernikahan. Aku harap kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memang telah mengakui keberadaan Kyuhyun sebagai ayah bayinya, tapi untuk menikah, Sungmin benar-benar merasa belum siap. Apalagi perbedaan status sosial diantara mereka, belum lagi tanggapan orang tentang pekerjaanya. Sungmin benar-benar belum siap dengan semua itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, "Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Anggap saja aku sedang bertanggung jawab. Kita berkomitmen untuk menikah, aku menjagamu sebagai istri dan juga ayah. Kita hanya akan menjalani rumah tangga dan hidup bersama. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal lainnya."

Sungmin tertegun, Kyuhyun hanya ingin bertanggung jawab, mereka hanya akan menjalani sebuah pernikahan, tinggal bersama, berkomitmen untuk menikah, berperan sebagai suami istri dan orang tua, bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah perjanjian? Entah kenapa pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sungmin-_ssi,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun meyadari perubahan air muka Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"_Aniya. nan gwaenchana"_

"Bagus. Jadi apa kita bisa sepakat?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"_Keundae, _Kyuhyun-_ssi_"

"_Hm?"_

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya, "Hanya penasaran." Jawabnya seadanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lebih lama dan dalam, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku harus melakukannya. Bukankah sudah kubilang kepadamu aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "Cepatlah pulih. _Eomma_ ingin bertemu denganmu baru setelah itu kita bisa menikah."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. _Yeoja_ itu membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambutnya kemudian membiarkannya melangkah meninggalkan ruang perawatannya. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, entah kenapa perasaanya terasa jauh lebih berat sekarang.

**TBC**

**_Huuffff akhirnya berhasil update.._**

**_Sekali lagi maaf karena aku gag bisa update lebih cepat dari perkiraan…_**

**_Semoga ceritanya memuaskan…._**

**_Sekali lagi maaf kalo masih banyak typo…_**

**_Mungkin juga ceritanya yang membingungkan…_**

**_Jungmo, Sung Minah, Eric, Donghae, Leeteuk, Heechul dan juga cameo lainnya pasti tidak akan hilang begitu saja.._**

**_Mereka akan muncul lagi nanti…_**

**_Terima kasih atas dukungannya untuk SFY_**

**_(Sby, 130817)_**


End file.
